


Queens

by skyrocketeer



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Canon, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Assault, Backgrounders in use, Canon-Typical Behavior, Dark, Duchess is an in-character bitch, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Light Crossover, Maddie is aware of the fourth wall, Other, dead mom walking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrocketeer/pseuds/skyrocketeer
Summary: Raven Queen wants freedom to choose her path. Apple White wants her Happily Ever After. Tensions rise in this darker re-imagining of Ever After High's story, and larger forces threaten to tear more than just the school apart. It's time to decide just who you side with, and what you stand for. Are you a Royal? Or... A Rebel?(Canon-fixing, pulling from the webisodes, movies, and Shannon Hale books. Will add content warning tags as needed)





	1. Heavy Is The Head

Raven Queen, age fifteen, sat in glum silence as she was bounced and jostled along a cobblestone road leading through the woods towards the village of Book End. Every now and then, she could see through a gap in the trees the pristine alabaster towers of Ever After High growing larger as she drew closer. Privately, she’d wished for another incident of a Giant using the school building as an armchair, or perhaps a Dragon eating the entirety of the establishment. That of course could never really happen, but she wished for it anyways.

All the wishing in the world did nothing to settle the twisting knots in her gut, however. The closer the towers of school drew, the worse it got until she was nearly frozen by the anxieties that had been building over the last two weeks of summer. Her father reassured her over and over again that there was nothing to be afraid of, but she had still been rendered unable to enjoy the last weeks of her summer vacation.

Across from her in the old carriage sat Cedar Wood- sanding away at a stiff joint and humming quietly. Cedar was a unique girl- carved from the wood of an enchanted tree and granted life by the mysterious Blue Fairy. She grew as slowly as a tree would in the woods, and had long outlived her father, the previous holder of the Pinocchio-turned-Geppetto role. She’d been Raven’s babysitter, tutor, and friend ever since she’d been brought to the castle Raven called home so very long ago. The only difference that could be seen in the wooden girl was the length of her vinelike hair- which she usually kept maintained in an elaborate series of curls and braids, and trimmed back every decade or so.

There was another jolt that sent Raven crashing into the floor of the carriage, and she let out a brief cry of pain before dragging herself back up into the seat. Most Royal families had long abandoned the uncomfortable horse-drawn models in favor of the trendier self-driving magic carriages; but those cost money, and the Queen family had been long out of such funds.

“Are you alright in there, Raven dear?” The voice of the Good King called out from up front. “Sorry, I don’t think they’ve been maintaining this particular road all that well…”

“I’m fine, dad… Just a bump. Don’t worry about me!” Raven put on a fake smile, even though her father probably wouldn’t be able to see her face.

Cedar raised her head slowly, looking at Raven with that distant expression she usually sported. “There’s a slight swelling on your arm, it will probably become a bruise if you don’t apply a cold press or salve, Raven…” She always spoke with a slight monotone, and a strangely formal air. “There should still be some in my bag…”

Raven nodded, reaching for Cedar’s purse, which was always stuffed with odd concoctions ranging from plant-based salves and tinctures to paints and oils. She dug about for a minute before finding a round tin that held a creamy, mint-scented paste, which she then smeared across the bump in question. After a moment, a sweeping cooling sensation covered the spot and Raven placed the tin back and returned to her previous position of staring out the window. Ever After High was visible most of the time now, and the knots of anxiety began to tie back up inside her.

* * *

Apple White was perfectly prepared to make her grand exit, as always. Hair brushed one hundred times until it shone like pure spun gold, Nails trimmed and filed to elegant rounded points with a deep blood red varnish, Makeup both at once subtly applied and yet enticing while enhancing her near-perfect features. The only remaining problem was… What would she wear that best exemplified her exalted position as the one and only Heiress to the Snow White name?

She’d gone back and forth seven or eight times since she’d first risen with sunrise, but now the time to leave was upon her and she still couldn’t decide if the red bodice was too daring, or just daring enough to be fashionable. It matched her purse (apple-shaped and encrusted with blood rubies), and shoes (classic red-and-gold pumps with delicate bows and apple detailing), but something seemed lacking. And it wouldn’t do to be seen as anything less than perfect, especially not today.

A brief tune jingled out of her purse and she opened it to see the light flashing on her MirrorPhone. Briar was texting her for updates to when she would arrive- there was a party that needed planning and the Future Sleeping Beauty needed Apple’s help in making sure it would be a banger to remember. Apple took a quick mirror selfie to ask for Briar’s fashion advice regarding her Book-to-School look, then strode over to her vanity and opened the secret drawer hidden behind what looked to be a decorative bit of scrollwork.

Inside the drawer was a pair of drab, thick spectacles. Apple threw them on before she began to tap out her proper reply to Briar’s initial message. She would have hardly been able to see the letters otherwise.

Unfortunately, Apple White was not perfect. She had needed the glasses since she was very small, much to her parent’s dismay. They were furious that she hadn’t come out with the correct hair colour to begin with; needing such thick, ugly glasses on top of that was tantamount to a mortal sin in their eyes. She was Flawed. Imperfect. Apple White was an Inferior heiress to her Mother’s legacy. But with no further potential heirs being produced, Apple was groomed to hide her blemishes at all costs, and only to ever be seen as the absolute pinnacle of perfection. Her parents would reward her good work every now and again by providing her further ways to hide these problems- and as long as she maintained this high standard through her Pledging to the Book… This could be the last year she would need these awful glasses.

The phone chimed again as Briar replied with a suggestion- that quilted Bolero she’d given Apple for her last birthday. It was luxuriously soft, made of the finest woven silk and delicately stitched with golden threads- it would fit perfectly with the outfit, would it not? Apple sent back a flurry of cheerful emotes before dashing to her still-open trunk and digging the piece out, pulling it over her shoulders and straightening the lapels before looking herself over in the mirror once more with a grin. She looked perfect.

She finished the last-minute packing and tucked her glasses away into an unassuming pouch in her bag. Then, she made a final check of herself in the mirror, making sure not a single golden hair was out of place. Once she was satisfied, she pulled a golden cord, which in turn rang a distant bell downstairs to alert the palace staff to come collect her things, and set off down the stairs from her tower room.

As she passed various servants and workers, she made sure to smile and greet all whom she passed. A queen must be gracious and kind in all manners, and treat even lowly scullery maids and messenger boys with the respect they are due. She would exchange a pleasant “Good Morning!” or a cheerful “How are you?” to everyone she met, giving the palace staff’s children a candy or two when she spotted them.

Downstairs, she kept her head held high a she stepped outside, passing the adoring crowd of well-wishers as she strode down the ruby-red carpet that ended at the Royal Carriage. The tale of Snow White was one of the most vital fables, and as such whenever a new White Princess was embarking on her Legacy Year, she could expect to be seen off by fans and admirers. She waved, cheerfully thanking her supporters as she walked down to the carriage, turning one last time to express her gratitude with a blown kiss to the crowd before taking her seat.

As soon as the door had shut, her shoulders slumped and her face fell for a moment. Smiling so much would hurt after a little while. She could only ever be seen as the perfect daughter and Heir to her mother’s story. It would not do to be seen as anything less.

“Sit up straight, Apple.” Her mother’s harsh reprimand shook Apple out of her brief daze. “Bad posture is unfit for someone of your social stature.” Queen Snow White wore a pristine white gown covered in elegant gold and silver stitched patterns of apples and roses, and as always, held a fan covering the lower half of her face. The upper half, however, scowled at her daughter with the familiar expression of mild disgust that Apple knew all too well.

“Yes Mother.” Apple corrected her posture and painted her face with a neutral expression. “I’m sorry, Mother.”

“Your father extends his condolences, but he will be unable to join us today.” The carriage lurched slightly as the enchanted wheels began to turn, the magic propelling it forwards. “He is very busy with his royal duties, as always.”

Apple saw her father five times a year. During the annual Snow White Memorial Gala, her mother’s birthday, her own birthday, his birthday, and during whatever ceremony her school held to commemorate or reflect on her family lineage. If she saw him at all any other time, it would be during photo-ops, family interviews, and at most in passing in the castle hallways. During those times, she would exchange three words at most in greeting. Father was incredibly busy, ruling the kingdom and presiding over the various relations with the other kingdoms of Ever After.

“Will Father be attending Legacy Day?” Apple asked after an extended silence.

“Of course he will be. This is a monumental year- so many stories are re-pledging themselves. It would be unseemly for him to be absent.” Queen Snow sighed, rolling her eyes. “Now, as for you, it is of utmost importance that absolutely nothing happens that can foul up the future of our story. Am I understood?”

Apple nodded, knowing exactly what her mother meant. This year, not only would Apple be pledging, but so would her future nemesis- Raven Queen. Many years ago, when Apple was very young, The Evil Queen had led a revolt against Destiny. Those who felt unfairly spurned by their fates had united under one banner- branding themselves Rebels. The revolt hadn’t lasted very long- the Master Storyteller and Headmaster of Ever After High himself, Milton Grimm, had stepped in and destroyed the attempt at a revolution with a single stroke of his pen. The Rebels had been tried, found guilty, and sentenced before the year was out. Most were thrown into Mirror Prison; their homes, lands, heirlooms, and titles stripped away. The descendants of those Rebels would only be allowed to return to their ancestral homes to re-tell their stories, and then they would be escorted out once more.

Raven’s pledging to her story would signify the death of the Rebel Ideals, and Apple would only be able to have her Happily Ever After when that happened. She needed that- to be a perfect queen and finally make her family proud of her. She couldn’t allow anything to get in her way of her future happy ending. Not Raven, not Rebel ideas, not even herself. Apple squared her shoulders and kept her chin lifted, ignoring the sinking feeling that had plagued her since the day she was born.


	2. Might Of My Pen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More students arrive, and the beginnings of chaos begin to unfold...

All of Book End was abuzz with activity. All of the residents of the sleepy town had turned out to watch the train of visiting royalty as it made its way up the steep mountainside towards the dazzling academy that watched over the small town that had sprung up to support it.

Carriages had been steadily arriving all week, but now with less than three days to the official start to school, it had become a constant stream, almost a parade. People turned out to watch, hoping to see a glimpse of their favorite royals as they escorted their children and protégés up to the illustrious institute.

And above this all, stood one man. Milton Grimm watched the procession below as carriage after carriage made its way into the expansive courtyard, disembarking royal families before quietly pulling away to offload luggage that would be whisked away to student’s dormitories. Every year, stories would re-pledge themselves into the Book of Legends, and Grimm’s strength as a tale-spinner would increase. Storytellers were the most powerful when their tales were told and re-told, imagined over and over again in the minds of others. Reworked, reimagined, restored, rewritten. Every telling added to the legends, and in turn, grew the teller’s power. And Grimm’s stories had been cycled so many times already, growing his power exponentially each time. He truly was the envy of his peers.

But something weighed on his mind. A tickling little question growing in the back of his brain, pushing harder and harder as the school year drew closer. Several children set to pledge this year had been descended of those pesky Rebels, and if they carried their parent’s ideals… That could spell trouble. All sorts of trouble. Especially since the daughter of the ringleader was to make her pledge alongside her counterpart.

Perhaps it was nothing. Perhaps it was everything. Milton carefully weighed his options, glancing away from his large windows to see the hefty Book of Legends sitting on his desk. Every year, new tales would be pledged or re-pledged to it, binding their destinies to his power. But something wasn’t right. At first, he had assumed nothing more than stress brought on by having to wipe the Rebels out. But the longer he’d looked at the Book, the longer he began to suspect something about it had changed. Nothing that he could see or feel was different, though.

But no matter. So long as his tales pledged, his power would grow. He already had enough to worry about without this sneaking suspicion towards his beloved book.

Behind a curtain, there was a brief flash. Milton crossed the room and pulled it aside, revealing a glowing mirror. He pressed his hand to it and the glow cleared, revealing a grinning face of a particular madman. Milton sighed, trying not to let his annoyance be seen.

“Herr Drosselmeyer, how good it is to hear from you… so close to the beginning of the school year. What do you need?”

“Master Grimm! I was hoping you would answer!” Drosselmeyer was a madman among storytellers. Notorious for writing his characters into awful endings just for kicks, keeping his tales trapped in endless cycles of agony, the works. Needless to say, he thought he was beloved by his peers, despite that he was far from that. “Would you mind taking on some of my tales for a few years?”

“I’m sorry, what?” Milton blinked incredulously. “Herr Drosselmeyer, my school year starts far too soon for us to make arrangements for transfers. I’m sorry, but my answer is a firm No.”

The grinning man’s face drew closer to the mirror until Milton could clearly see up his nose. “I thought you would say that, so they’re already there. Toodles!” The mirror returned to its previous reflective surface, showing only a confused Headmaster Grimm standing alone in his office. 

* * *

Down in Book End, amidst all the bustle of the returning students and families, sat a cozy little tea shop-slash-haberdashery. The proprietor of which was currently running around with full trays on each arm and atop his head, serving the massive influx of customers the new school year always brought. He threw cups and saucers with surgeon-like precision, each one spinning through the air like discuses and landing before their respective customers.

“That’s three cups of Chamomile with one spoon sugar each and dash cream, a raspberry scone, cucumber sandwich, and one grey-blue porkpie for table fifteen!” The Mad Hatter called out as he tossed another order to its table before dodging back into the kitchen. “Madeline! Is the cream back to normal yet?”

Maddie was busy attempting to tame a monster made of clotted cream back into its pot using a chair in one hand and a cookbook in the other. The beast roared, and the teal-haired girl roared back, brandishing the chair like a professional lion tamer.

“Keep at it, girl! We’ll have that beast potted back in no time!” the Hatter grabbed a new set of orders from the countertop. “Keep your chin up, Madeline!”

Madeline Hatter charged while the beast was distracted, swinging the cookbook with every ounce of force she had, splattering a strange appendage against the kitchen wall. In retaliation, the beast smashed a table top , sending an array of dishes and cups flying. Maddie dropped her book and chair, and dove for the flying ceramics. Time seemed to slow for just a moment as she grabbed, carefully sliding each one across the floor and out of harm’s way, all of them landing without even a chip.

As long as she didn’t know something was impossible, she could do it. Grabbing two dozen pieces of flying ceramics and gliding them to safety was impossible, but she didn’t even think about that as she roared at the beast again, grabbing a jar of raspberry jam and chucking it at what she assumed to be its head.

All in a totally normal day in the Book End Tea Shoppe and Haberdashery.

* * *

“Ashlynn, dear, are you sure everything is going to be okay? I mean, it’s just such a big year for you…”

“Don’t you worry, Mama. Everything’s going to be just fine, like it always is!” Ashlynn Ella beamed at her mother. “I’ll be with my friends, they’ll take good care of me like they always do. And I’m working at the Glass Slipper again, you know they always look after me too.”

“I know, dearie… But as your mother, I think I’m always going to be allowed to worry. Right?” Madame Cynder gave her daughter a sad smile from where she stood in the dormitory doorway. “Especially with a big year like this… You’re sure you’re ready? It’s a big step, pledging.”

Ashlynn’s face fell for a moment, but she forced a smile as she stood up off her new bed and crossed the room to go give her mother a hug. “I know, Mama… But don’t worry about me… When I… When I sign the book we’ll… We’ll still have at least three years before… Before you…” She choked, unable to hide her tears anymore as she squeezed her mother tight, crying softly.

Madame Cynder held her daughter closer. “I know how hard it is, dear… I truly do. I wish I could take this horrible burden from you but I can’t… We just have to take our fate and become stronger from the hardship.”

“But Mama… What will happen to me after… It happens? With Papa gone there’s no wicked stepmother and… What if the whole story is ruined and it all goes wrong?”

“Don’t you worry, my dear. I’m meeting with Headmaster Grimm this afternoon and he said we can figure out what to do about that.” Madame Cynder gently pet the back of her daughter’s head. “Ash, know that I will always love you. There is absolutely nothing in the world that could ever change that fact. You’re growing up into such a fine young lady, and I couldn’t be prouder of you. Promise you’ll MirrorPhone often, okay? I want to hear about how your school year is going…”

“Of course, Mama.” Ashlynn smiled up at her mother. “I love you.”

“I love you too, dearest. Now go show the world how bright and wonderful you are.” Madame Cynder squeezed her daughter one last time before leaving her alone in her dorm.


	3. Three Card Draw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven meets back up with her best friend forever-after, and the two have a discussion about the future.

“Alright, that seems to be the last of your things. Do you need any help unpacking, Raven?” The Good King smiled at his daughter. He was a tired-looking man, with soft lines around his eyes and a slightly sad expression most of the time.

“No, dad, I think I’m good. I don’t really have too much to unpack, anyways… I can hang my clothes up whenever I like.” Raven hugged her father and smiled. “I’ll be fine, really.”

“I know, but this is such a big year for you. Your mother…” He trailed off with a sigh. “Just know that whatever happens, I still love you, and so does she.”

“I know dad. I know.” Raven forced herself to keep smiling as the dark memory of the day her mother was taken crossed her mind. The Evil Queen, cornered and driven back by the power of The Storyteller, had tried to fortify her castle, ordering her husband and daughter to be safely locked away in a far tower until they could be escorted to safety. The escort never came, and the Queen was defeated. At the trial, she declared that her family had nothing to do with her plan, and she had locked them away to keep them from interfering. Grimm had bought it, and only sentenced her to suffer for her crimes. Raven and her father got to keep the castle, but nearly every piece of magic had been stripped from it’s walls.

The last memory Raven had of that time was her mother’s arms being ripped away from her as she was thrown screaming into Mirror Prison. The Evil Queen was guilty of leading a Rebellion, poisoning the world of Wonderland, corrupting countless innocent tales, and turning against her Storyteller. For these crimes, she would be forced to wander the never-ending mirror labyrinth forever.

“I suppose I should get going then… Are you sure you don’t need anything else while I’m here?” The Good King’s question shook Raven out of her reverie. “I know, you’re probably wanting to go see Maddie, right?”

“Yeah, I am.” Raven chuckled. She desperately needed to see her best friend forever-after. “I’ll be fine, dad. I’m always fine, remember?”

“Okay, but if you need anything, just know I’m always a mirror-call away. I might still remember a thing or two from when I went here… Hopefully Crownculus hasn’t changed too much since then!” He laughed, patting Raven’s shoulder before leaving.

Raven giggled, turning to look at her room. The standard dorms of Ever After high were usually shared between two students- room assignments were decided at the beginning of First Year and would largely remain unchanged through graduation. Raven had been paired off with Madeline Hatter last year, and despite a slightly awkward start, the two had become the closest of friends within a matter of weeks.

This year, their shared room was situated in the Second-years’ tower, overlooking the enchanted forest that surrounded the school and village of Book End. It had a small common area, and two beds tucked into nooks that could easily be curtained off to provide some privacy. Raven would get around to decorating her side later. Right now, she felt like getting some tea and seeing her best friend.

* * *

Book end was packed with students and parents all preparing to return to the illustrious halls of Ever After High once more. It was easy enough to tell the ages of students just from their expressions- First-years were wide eyed and nervous, Seconds were either overjoyed or filled with dread towards the coming Legacy Day, Thirds had a slightly dead expression- the courseload expected of them clearly weighing on their minds, and Fourths seemed so much more relaxed and carefree regarding their final year.

Raven watched as students and families all streamed to the school; the Royalty coming in their magical carriages, the Common walking or taking simpler family carts. The divide in this school, and in all of Ever After, was clear. She stepped aside as the makeshift parade suddenly was overtaken by a fleet of matching blue carriages- the Charming Clan descending once more upon the school.

The Charmings consisted of three main families, each one constantly adding more to its ranks by birth or marriage. Charming Children would be expected to fill out the ranks of Princes or Princesses who rescued or were rescued themselves, often considered secondary to whomever their story was about. There were three Charmings in Raven’s year from the main Charming family- Daring, Dexter, and Darling.

Raven was on friendly enough terms with Dexter and his twin sister, but Daring annoyed her to no end. Due to the nature of being a ‘Prince Charming’, nobody could be completely sure as to which Charming Child would fill which needed role, at least not until Legacy Day. But it was assumed that such a handsome, talented, good-looking, capable, beautiful, diligent, and attractive son such as Daring would surely become the next Prince Charming for the Tale of Snow White.

Once the blue train had passed, Raven crossed the street before more carriages could crowd it. She continued further into Book End, eyes lighting up when she saw the hanging wooden sign for a familiar Tea shop.

“Welcome to the Mad Hatter’s Haberdashery and tea shop! Take a seat wherever you- Raven!” Maddie’s father spun more cups and hats to tables with a grin. “Madeline’s in the kitchen- we seem to be having a bit of a problem with the clotted cream, could you lend her a hand?”

“No problem, Mr. Hatter!” Raven jogged back to the kitchen, where she was met with the sight of a massive cream-beast doing battle with an upside-down Maddie.

“Raven! Come help me put this monstrosity back in his jar!” Maddie was suspended from the ceiling, beating back sweet tentacles with a massive wooden spoon.

“How did you get up there, Maddie?” Raven laughed, grabbing a toppled clay jar and starting to scoop up bits off the cream monster.

“Raspberry jam on the bottom of my shoes, writing-desk!” Maddie charged the beast, smashing it’s head down a few times with the spoon. “Extra sticky- just what I needed to get up these pesky walls!”

Raven bit her tongue and continued scooping. If she told Maddie sticking to walls with only jam was impossible, the fall could seriously hurt her best friend. She focused on getting the bits of the monster back into the clay jar until all that was left were the smears of cream all over the walls of the kitchen.

“Raven, it does appear that I’m stuck.” Maddie attempted to hop down from her spot on the ceiling, but failed. “Yes, quite stuck indeed.”

“Oh, here, hold on…” Raven looked around for something suitably soft for her friend to land on. “Maddie, what’s a good cushion? I don’t want you to get hurt…”

“Try the sponge cake, we haven’t sold any all day so nobody will notice if it’s gone.” Maddie pointed to a towering plate of yellow sponges decorated like cakes.

“Alright, here you go… Maddie, It’s impossible to stick to the ceiling with only jam on your shoes!” Raven called out once the soft landing was in place.

“Alley-oop!” Maddie cried out as she suddenly dropped, leaving only two sticky shoeprints in her wake. She landed on the sponge cakes with a soft squeak, and bounced up to give her friend a tight hug.

“Glad to see you haven’t changed a bit, Maddie.” Raven laughed, hugging her back. “Are you already packed up? I can help you carry your things up to school…”

“All ready to go, I just needed to make sure dad didn’t need anymore help before I set off!” Maddie began picking up the mess the cream beast had left behind. “How are you feeling, Writing-desk?”

The question gave Raven pause. She could hide her trepidation easily enough from her father, but Maddie had an uncanny ability to know exactly what was on her mind. Perhaps a bit of honesty would be good for untying these knots in her gut,

“I’m a little worried, actually. This is the big year for us, isn’t it? I have to pledge to become… Well, you know.” She sighed. “But I was thinking… What if I don’t want to be the greatest Evil Ever After’s ever known? All it got my mom was… Well…”

“Cheese and crackers, Raven! You really are worried about this, aren’t you?” Maddie stared off into the middle distance for a moment. “Golly gosh, even the Narrator won’t stop talking about how sick you feel over this whole Legacy Day problem. I know exactly what will fix you right up!” Maddie bounced off for a moment to the stove, pulling an enchanted pink kettle off and pouring something into a teal teacup before handing the cup to her best friend.

“Thanks, Maddie, but I really don’t know if this is something tea will make go away…”

“Nonsense, tea fixes everything!” Maddie bounced on her toes a few times. “And besides, the Narrator won’t let us leave until you drink it anyways.” Maddie often referred to her imaginary friend known only as ‘The Narrator’ from time to time, but she insisted to this day that they were in fact, real. Maddie was just the only person who could hear them.

“I would very much appreciate it if you would lighten up on my best friend, Sir or Madam or Other Narrator!” Maddie’s head whipped up suddenly and she talked into the air as Raven slowly drank the tea. “Just because you tag this story ‘Dark’ doesn’t give you an excuse to be mean to everyone!”

_The Narrator then got very uncomfortable because she realized Maddie would have been self-aware enough to realize this was a fanfiction, and having a self-aware character breaking the fourth wall in fanfiction was gauche in this modern era (and would most assuredly betray the Narrator’s past of writing terrible self-inserts and having extended ‘lolsorandom’ conversations in the author notes)._

Maddie looked very pleased with herself as she turned back to Raven, who had now finished the tea. “The Narrator says they’re very sorry but she does what she has to do to tell a good story.”

Raven laughed, sitting the cup down on the counter near where the dishes happily washed themselves clean. “Alright, whatever you say, Maddie. Shall we go?”

“Of course, Writing-desk.” Maddie grabbed her best friend’s arm and the two left, heading back up the steep slope towards Ever After High.


	4. Mirror, Mirror...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wheels are in motion once more, and tales as old as time continue to be told.

“Gooooooooooood Morning, Ever after! I’m Blondie Lockes, and you’re watching _Just Right_!” Blondie beamed up from hundreds of MirrorPhones across Ever After High, feeding the incoming students the hottest gossip and latest trending news. “Is everyone ready for another school year to begin? I sure am!”

Blondie’s show had surged in popularity over the summer when she broke the story of Daring Charming’s not-so-secret dates with the future princess Two-Eye. At least until her cousins put a stop to that whole affair, citing the whole story as a sham Blondie cooked up to cover her ass after she was caught shuffling through Cerise Hood’s MirrorPhone. The whole mess had spiked her viewership, both from genuine gossip hounds and hate-watchers.

“As I’m sure you all already know, this is shaping up to be the biggest Legacy Year Ever After has ever seen! Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, so many tales will be pledged this year at the annual Legacy Day ceremony! With this, the greater Fairytale canon will have been properly solidified in a way it hasn’t been since the stories were first told by our beloved Headmaster Grimm!” Blondie beamed up at her viewers. “I’m here with an exclusive interview from the one and only Apple White, voted Top Princess four years in a row!”

“Oh, Blondie, you really don’t need to speak so highly of me!” Apple was visible behind Blondie, giggling like the Princess she was. “I’m only doing my absolute best for everyone else’s sake.”

“Nonsense, Apple! You’re not only the most beautiful, you’re the sweetest, kindest soul in all of Ever After!” Blondie shoved the microphone in her face, and screens all across the school filled with the brilliant crystal-blue eyes of Princess White. “Even without the right hair, you’re clearly the best Snow White to ever grace our fair halls!”

Only the most perceptive viewers, the ones that knew Apple the best, would see the microsecond of doubt crossing her face before she beamed again, laughing her delicate laugh without seemingly a care in the world.

“I’m only trying my best to be the very best Princess I can be, Blondie! As Tales, our role is to be upstanding examples that shine for all eternity. And I can only hope that someday, I will be one of those Tales retold through the ages and forever.” Apple White was the very picture of charm, grace, and perfection. Anyone could see it.

* * *

Briar was woken up in a pile of semi-clean dresses by the alert of the broadcast on her MirrorPhone. She watched it, lazily sighing as she spotted the brief change in Apple’s expression. The poor girl was already under enough pressure as it is. Blondie being Blondie wasn’t helping one bit.

The sleepy Princess rose, stretching with a yawn before crossing the minefield of her bedroom floor and throwing open the curtained window, blinking as the burning midday sun destroyed her vision for a minute. As the spots finally cleared, she could see down the side of her tower that the thorns had begun growing again. Any time she slept they would become active and try to encircle her tower bedroom, but thankfully, the magic was still too weak.

There was a knock on her bedroom door before it was swung open and Nanny came in, clicking her tongue at the mess. “Briar, you really ought to keep this place cleaner…”

“I know, Nanny… Sorry.” Briar grinned sheepishly. “I fell asleep again.”

“Oh, I’m sorry dear. Go ahead and get dressed, I’ll have the staff get your things packed up for school. Do I need to call the gardeners to come trim the thorns down again?” Nanny peered down the side of the tower and sighed. “Your family is waiting downstairs, dear… They were getting worried about you.”

“Oh, beanstalks! Today’s the day?” Briar ran to her closet and began yanking down her pre-planned outfit, texting out an emergency call for Apple to help her party-plan later.

“Briar! Language!” Nanny chided, going to pick up various outfit parts that were strewn across the room. “Get on down to breakfast, dear. I’ll make sure your things are all packed up proper.”

Briar all but flew out of her room, twisting a cute flower braid up into her hair as she hopped onto the banister and slid her way down the tower steps, leaping over a small sea of her brothers’ strewn toys, and finally skidding to a halt in the family dining room.

The Beauty family consisted of Briar’s parents, Briar, and her eight siblings. All eight of her younger brothers were busy flinging scrambled eggs at each other or dueling with forks over the jam jar- all in all a typical breakfast. Briar’s mother was delicately sleeping at the head of the table, and her father was sitting at the opposite end, drinking his coffee and reading a newspaper, completely unfazed by the usual chaos.

“Hi! Sorry, three days this time!” Briar kissed her father’s cheek as she ran by, grabbing herself some food before Gallantry could steal it off her plate. She ate quickly, not wanting to leave Nanny to pick up her mess all on her own.

* * *

The illustrious halls of Ever After were beginning to fill with students once more, reuniting friends and rivals of all kinds. The staff was bustling, making sure everyone found their dorm rooms, got schedules, and had signed up for extracurriculars again.

As Apple was picking up her schedule, the fairy godmother at the desk got her attention again with a wave. “Miss White, one more thing… Headmaster Grimm wanted to see you before you got too distracted today.”

“Oh… Whatever-after could he need from me…?” Apple tucked her schedule into her bag and straightened her crown, heading up to the Administration wing, and from there, the Headmaster’s tower.

Grimm’s office was always so cold, but the shift in temperature always felt so subtle that it was constantly surprising students that were called up. As Apple ascended the stairs, she pulled her bolero a bit tighter to preemptively ward off the chill. She knew she hadn’t done anything out of line, and Headmaster Grimm had always told her the year before that she was one of his prized students. Perhaps this was just a check in? Making sure the next Queen of Ever After was happy with her room assignment? Maybe Royal Student Council business had suddenly come up, that might be it.

Apple knocked on the heavy door and waited to be called in. After a minute, it creaked open and Apple was face-to-face with the Headmaster, who smiled down on her.

“Right, perfect timing as always, Miss White. Come on in and take a seat, I’m just wrapping up.” Grimm held open the door with a nod, closing it behind Apple and going back up to his desk, where he was currently finishing a meeting with the woman Apple recognized as Madame Cynder, Ashlynn’s mom.

“Alright, my next appointment for the day is here, so let’s just return to this topic later. You can give me your answer in say… two or three weeks? That should be more than enough time, I think.” Grimm handed a stack of papers over the table, smiling widely. “As long as it’s before I get too wrapped up in the Legacy Day preparations, we should have enough time. Please make sure to review all of those and let me know what your plan is. Have a wonderful rest of your day, Madame Cynder.”

Madame Cynder’s expression looked a bit off, but she hurried out of the office with hardly a word to Apple. This must have been to do with her husband’s sudden passing two years prior. Poor Ashlynn had been an absolute wreck for weeks- she was so close to both of her parents that suddenly losing her father, especially so far before his time in her story, was devastating.

“Right, Apple, come on and have a seat. I’ve got an important request to make of you.” Grimm beckoned to his imposing desk. “But I think you are more that the perfect candidate for the job.”

“What is it, Headmaster Grimm?” Apple smiled. It would not do for a princess to turn down such an important-sounding task, especially from her own Storyteller. “I’m always happy to help make this school as great as it can be!”

“That’s just what I wanted to hear… Could you do me a favor and keep an eye on Miss Raven Queen? I know you and her aren’t always in the same social circles…”

“Keep an eye? Whatever-after for?” Apple’s head tilted as she thought it over. Raven and her shared important roles in their Destiny, but they were barely more than classmates that knew each other’s names at this point.

“I’m just worried, is all. She’s her mother’s daughter, after all… I don’t want anything to happen that could put any of my beloved stories in jeopardy, especially with so many being pledged this year.” Grimm’s expression became very somber as he spoke, eyes drifting upward. “Her mother’s petty little rebellion already destabilized a lot of the balance I’ve spent so long building. It would be absolutely chaos should any of those ideals still be in Raven.”

“Oh my! Headmaster, I hadn’t even thought of that!” Apple gasped, covering her mouth as the thought seeped its way in. “Do you really think that might happen? Doesn’t she know that she risks… vanishing?”

“I’m sure she believes at least in part that stories vanishing is a myth. But I have seen firsthand what happens should tales not circle themselves around into the next generation.” Grimm sighed. “I was a young and foolish man once, and my mistakes before founding Ever After High will haunt me forever. So many tales dissolving away, fading from legend never to be resurrected again. If only I could go back and warn myself of what I know now…” He wiped a single tear from his eye.

“I won’t let that happen again, Headmaster Grimm!” Apple stood with fierce determination burning in her eyes. “I promise you I will make sure not one story fades ever again! There’s simply too much at stake!”

“Oh, Apple, I knew I could count on you. You’re such a wise young girl. I know you truly will be the most perfect queen Ever After could ever ask for…”


	5. Book Of Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a party is planned, and a school year begins in earnest.

“…Founded over five hundred years ago, Ever After exists as a testament to the enduring power of Fables and Fablekind…” Milton’s annual speech droned on. It was the same speech every year, and the students knew it.

Raven shifted herself on the rough wooden bench in the dim auditorium. She could be sitting up on the royal balcony with the other royal students. But the commoners weren’t allowed up there unless they were part of a royal entourage- so she would have been sitting completely alone, surrounded by the holier-than-thou members of Ever After’s elite. Not her idea of a good time.

Next to her, Maddie sat playing with a dormouse she’d found. The creature already was sporting an adorable blue top hat and a purple bow Maddie had pulled from seemingly nowhere. The mouse would dive into her soft teal hair, and pop out somewhere else with a treasure. Raven wasn’t sure where any of the things were really coming from- and she wasn’t going to say anything about it until it got out of hand. Sometimes it was better to let her best friend believe the impossible.

Up on the balcony, Apple sat on a special gold throne with a luxurious red cushion, watching the annual ceremony and trying to look interested. Around her sat other royals on their own thrones, each one an heirloom from their tales. She tried very hard not to squint, even though this meant she had no chance of being able to see the Headmaster as he gave his speech.

On her immediate left sat her best friend forever-after, Briar, who was happily ignoring the ceremony and tapping away on her MirrorPhone. As soon as Milton had begun speaking, nearly every other royal student had mentally clocked out- some were talking quietly, most were chatting on their phones. Apple, being the perfect student, had to make sure she set a good example. But even she could admit, this was a rather boring affair…

She looked down at the commoner students. Her blurry vision obscured most of their identities, but she spotted a somewhat familiar teal cloud down below- and next to it was an even more familiar violet head. Raven… She’d spoken with her on a few occasions, and they shared a few classes, but they weren’t particularly close. But Headmaster Grimm had asked her to keep an eye on her future poisoner…

Raven’s mother had led a rebellion that nearly tore all of Ever After asunder. There was fighting in the streets, ogres and trolls attempting to storm palaces, making their way to the heart of Ever After. Apple had only the faintest memories of that terrifying time, but the day the Evil Queen had been defeated had brought a sense of relief to the land. Rebelling against destiny would only bring on pain and hardship. And now Raven might share some of those ideals… The thought sent a shiver down Apple’s spine. Raven was such a sweet, pretty, elegant princess… She may have a flair for the overdramatic and a penchant for dark magic but she was still a princess, just the same as Apple!

Apple straightened herself back up, trying to chase the thoughts out of her head and focus on the speech. Headmaster Grimm seemed to be wrapping up, and there was a restless energy spreading through the students.

“Now, I would like to formally introduce this year’s classes! Year of Acceptance, please rise…” At Milton’s words, the first-years all stood, and their upperclassmen clapped. First years always looked so nervous, having been accepted to such a prestigious school… They would soon feel at home, just as much as their seniors.

“Year of Legacy, please rise!” The cheers became louder, as Apple and the rest of her classmates stood, basking in the adoration. This year of Legacy had so many stories being pledged. Truly, a monumental occasion.

“Year of Preparation!” Milton’s tone began to escalate, hyping the students as the third years stood, all already carrying the heavy weights of their pledged destinies but not quite ready to grasp them.

“And finally… YEAR! OF! DESTINY!” The cheers overtook the auditorium as the fourth-years stood- all closest to the stage- and bowed. They were relieved to be nearing the time for their tales, each clearly beaming with pride at their coming accomplishment.

The whole school cheered, and the new school year had officially begun.

* * *

_Quiet_n_Crimson : _Was that a total cringe or what?

_SlasherSmile:_ totally

_SlasherSmile:_ want 2 get boba?

_Quiet_n_Crimson: _U read my mind.

_SlasherSmile:_ not @ Hocus tho

_Quiet_n_Crimson:_ I think there’s a new place.

_Quiet_n_Crimson:_ Cauldron Bubble Tea?

_SlasherSmile: _ C U then <3

* * *

“Alright, all we need to do now is get Melody’s gear set up and this party is all but started!” Briar tapped away furiously at her MirrorPhone as she walked, wading through the crowd of students with practiced ease. “And I made sure to swear Blondie to not broadcast the whole thing this time. The second she is in the door I’m taking all of her devices until she leaves.”

“Uh-huh…” Apple followed her friend closely, but her mind was a million miles away at this point, filled with what Grimm had asked her earlier. Raven barely even looked her way, and when she did, the slightest crease of worry appeared on her brow every time. Her eyes were such a deep, soft violet… Apple had only just started observing her closely but already she kept going back to that look. Why would Raven ever even think to rebel against her destiny? She certainly was pretty enough to be the beauty-obsessed Evil Queen…

“EVER AFTER TO APPLE!”Briar suddenly shouted in Apple’s ear, causing her to jump suddenly. “Are you even listening to me?”

“Sorry, Briar… I’m just thinking about a lot of things right now. Legacy year, you know?” Apple offered a weak smile.

“Uh-huh, sure thing girl.” Briar’s eyes narrowed slightly before she moved on. “I was asking if you wanted me to invite anyone else from Royal classes. There’s a few transfer students this year and you’re usually first to roll out the welcome wagon…”

“Oh, gigngersnaps.” Apple muttered to herself, ignoring her bestie’s raised eyebrow to the sudden cursing. “I completely forgot, didn’t I? Let’s just go ahead and invite them all and call it a day. I need to get off my feet for a bit before the party starts.”

“That’s fine, girl. Come on, I need your input on my outfit anyways.” Briar grabbed Apple’s hand and tugged her along up to her dorm room.

Apple just hoped she could get Raven out of her head for a bit. This school year was going to be hard enough without having to also get closer to her future enemy…


	6. Danse Macabre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the new school year in full swing, Raven starts making trouble for herself.

“And they lived Happily… Ever… After?” Holly giggled to herself as she wrote the question mark at the bottom of the page. This was surely her best work yet- she just needed to clean it up tonight before she posted it to her blog- Fairytale Fangirl dot net. The tale of a mysterious Rose Princess saved by a noble young prince would surely be a tale for the ages. It had everything- Daring swordfights, a secret organization, myths becoming real… Holly sighed in bliss as she closed the notebook, smiling to herself as she mused over how this would be received by her beloved readers.

The halls of Ever After were packed with students trying to make it to their next classes- and more than a few of those faces were all too familiar to Holly. Not that she actually knew anybody. She’d written all about them on her fanfiction blog, though, and she knew every fairy tale by heart.

There was a sudden surge of students as the first-years all streamed in from their shared lunch period. The wave of bodies crashed into Holly and she was sent flying, her books all scattering across the polished marble floor. She scrambled up, panicking as she tried to grab them all before they were stepped on and ruined. She grabbed them all up one by one, not even caring that her currently knee-length hair was getting trod on. She would just regrow it all by tomorrow anyways- but her fanfiction notebook was still just out of reach, and miraculously untrampled.

That is, until a single delicate shoe came down on the cover, and spun on its toe, completely shredding the cover and several irreplaceable pages. Then the shoe was replaced by its mate, which repeated the same process, destroying over half the notebook in the time it took Holly to dive for it, whimpering as her hard work was destroyed.

She looked up, tears in her eyes, saying nothing as Duchess Swan pirouetted away, cackling madly. The entire first half of her latest work was gone, shreds of paper drifting away with the crowd of students.

* * *

Duchess Swan was by and far the strangest Royal student at Ever After. Future Swan Princesses always were, but she seemed to be determined to be the oddest of the bunch.

Raven watched with shock as Duchess delicately trampled Holly’s notebook before twirling away. She was clear across the hall, with no way to intervene until it was far too late. In a flash, Raven saw red, and pointed a single finger at the back of the giggling head and fired off a nasty green bolt of magic at her.

The future Swan Princess went flying, crashing into a wall of students who all immediately backed off. Magic wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, but to deliberately attack another student would be the talk of the whole school by the end of the hour. Duchess stood up, crying big crocodile tears as her hair began to slowly turn green from the tips.

“RAVEN QUEEN! HEADMASTER’S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!” The familiar voice of Professor Baba Yaga spiked into Raven’s ears, causing her to flinch.

“Fine.” Raven grumbled as she about-faced and began to stomp her way to the Headmaster’s tower. As she passed, the students parted like the sea, giving her at least three feet on either side of space. Seemed even the first-years had begun to hear stories of the future Evil Queen.

* * *

“Fighting, casting dark magic against a fellow student, causing possibly irreparable harm to her! In all my centuries as headmaster of this school, I have never once even heard of such misbehavior!” Headmaster Grimm glowered down at his wayward student. “I’ve half a mind to expel you here and now, Miss Queen. In fact, your only saving grace is the importance of your future.”

Raven tried to keep her face expressionless, but there was still a shadow of fear as she was being chewed out. She’d been so good last year about staying under the faculty’s radar- but apparently not good enough to keep it that way in the new school year.

“I’ve got the perfect punishment in mind for you, Miss Queen. Maybe this will squash that nasty streak you’ve inherited. I’m having you removed from your Muse-ic elective, and instead, you will now be participating in mandatory volunteer work around the school during that class period, overseen by Professor Baba Yaga or myself.”

“What? That’s not fair!” Raven finally spoke. “You haven’t even asked me what my side of the story is! Duchess was-“

“I don’t want to hear another word out of you, Miss Queen. The facts of the matter are that you attacked Miss Swan unprovoked using a haywire magic spell that could have had disastrous consequences. I’ve seen your grades in Magicology and Science and Sorcery. You barely have a handle on your powers, and that spell could have gone wrong in a myriad of ways. My decision is final. The End.” Headmaster Grimm crossed his arms and glared down at Raven. “And report to detention after school for the rest of the week, while we’re at it. And if you even breathe in Miss Swan’s direction again, I will hear about it.”

Before Raven could rise from the chair she was in, there was a flurry of knocking on the door. The Headmaster stood, crossing the room to open it.

“Headmaster Grimm! I came as soon as I’d heard what happened!” Apple White’s voice reached Raven’s ears, causing her to turn to look at the Princess. “I am so sorry I couldn’t do anything to stop her!”

“Now, now, Miss White. Please calm yourself.” Grimm was all smiles and reassurances as he placed a hand on Apple’s shoulder, pulling her into the room and shutting the door behind her. “I can’t expect you to skip your classes all day on the off chance something awful like this happens.”

“I know, sir, I just…” Apple looked more upset than Raven had, lip quivering as she looked up at the Headmaster. “She’s supposed to be instrumental in my story and I can’t have my happily ever after without her!”

“I completely understand, Miss White. But you mustn’t over-concern yourself with these things, you will still have your tale, I promise. Miss Queen isn’t going to be expelled.”

Apple visibly sighed with relief before turning to beam at Raven. “Oh, that’s wonderful news! I’m so hexcited to hear that!”

“Was there something more pressing you needed to speak with me about, Miss White?” Grimm patted her shoulder again.

“Ah! Yes, since she isn’t going to be expelled, I thought…” Apple smiled, clapping her hands together. “Maybe this is just the sign I needed that this was a good idea. Headmaster, I would like to formally change my room assignment so that I may share the same dorm as Raven!”

“EXCUSE ME?” Raven stood suddenly, knocking the chair she’d been sitting in over. “You can’t be serious!”

“Oh, that’s a wonderful idea, Miss White!” Grimm smiled at Raven, but it was a very intimidating smile. “I’ll make the arrangements and you two will be moved in together by the end of the week! Maybe this will help keep you in line, Miss Queen. An outstanding influence such as Miss White is just the thing you need to straighten out your attitude.”

“Oh, it’s going to be just perfect!” Apple bounced slightly. “And this way we’ll already know each other better when our destinies begin!”

All Raven could do was stare, dumbfounded as the two congratulated themselves on such an outstanding idea.

* * *

Detention was held down in the dungeons, overseen today by Professor Badwolf. He glowered down at Raven as she entered, pointing to the rows of desks. “No talking. Take a seat and keep yourself occupied with homework or something. I’ll let you know when you are allowed to go.”

The only other students currently occupying detention were Sparrow Hood, who was clearly napping; and Prudence Step, who was trying to paint her nails behind a book. Raven took a seat in the back and pulled out her hextbook to start working on her Magicology report. It was going to be a long three hours. She’d barely had time to tell Maddie what was happening before she had to run down to detention- and she hated that she wouldn’t even be able to help her best friend forever-after pack for the room swap. Apparently, this was causing quite a few room reshuffles- there were hardly any Royal students who would dare to think about rooming with such an eccentric commoner as Maddie.

Raven was busily writing away at her report- analyzing the difference between a Hex and a Curse- when the note drifted across her desk. She glanced up to see Prudence quickly turning back around and acting as if she hadn’t done anything. Raven unfolded the note and sighed.

_Is it true you magicked Duchess Swan into a goblin?_

It seemed the rumor mill had already spun the story out of control. Raven looked Prudence dead in the eyes, and ripped the note in half. She didn’t have time for this.


	7. Shuffle the Deck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legacy Day preparations are made, and the beginning seeds of chaos are sewn into a few of the key players.

Word traveled fast around Ever After High, and before too long, Raven’s lunchtable was empty except for Maddie and Cedar. She could feel stares on her back when she walked by, and crowds began to part themselves for her. Students feared being on the wrong end of her magic now. She was remarkably okay with this, though. The amount of times she had to roll her eyes at a snide comment had decreased significantly.

This made it much, much harder, however, for anyone to approach her without being seen and judged. Especially if you were a Royal student. The Royals mostly loathed Duchess Swan, but any affront against one of their own resulted in the whole group closing rank and strategically pushing out those that were not worthy of their time. And Duchess, nasty as she was, was still a loyal Royal- unlike the notedly treacherous Raven Queen, who fraternized with Commoners more than her own class.

Of course, when nobody was looking, things were easier to get away with. Such as in Science and Sorcery class three days after the incident, when Holly O’Hair quietly sat next to Raven and cleared her throat low enough not to be overheard.

“Thank you, Raven.” Holly’s voice was soft. “I’m sorry I didn’t stick up for you when Headmaster was…”

“It’s fine, Holly. I know how frightening he is.” Raven sighed. She didn’t know Holly all that well, as the princess had been homeschooled until last year. “Besides, he didn’t even bother listening to me, I doubt he would give you the time of day either.”

“If there’s anything I can do for you, just let me know, okay?” Holly beamed.

“You don’t happen to know how to get Apple out of my room, do you?”

* * *

_“Hello new roomie!” Apple cheered when Raven came back from her last day of detention. “I am just so happy that we get to live together now! Just think of how much closer we’ll be come the day our destinies arrive!”_

_“…Why exactly did you want this, Apple?” Raven groaned, throwing her bookbag onto her violet bedspread. Wait… Something was off. “…Did you… Re-arrange my room?”_

_“Uh-huh! Now it’s just absolutely perfect for a future Evil Queen! Dark and gloomy, just like you! I even convinced Headmaster Grimm to let me display your ancestral crown! …Provided it stays locked in this case so you can’t use the evil magic to pull anything like your mother did.” Apple’s grin was nearing mania as she showed Raven around her newly-redecorated side of the room. “I even got a basket of fresh apples from the castleteria in case you want to get a head start on you know… Poisoning me?”_

_Raven stared, slightly aghast at the changes made. She tended to favor darker palettes, yes; she would even take more edgy options over typical princess styles- but this was just… a bad pastiche of who she really was. She looked back to where Apple stood, eagerly awaiting approval. She had no idea just how badly she had missed the mark._

_Raven grabbed her bookbag back up and stomped out of the room. Maybe Maddie and her new roommate would be okay with her spending the night. She needed someone to vent to that wouldn’t judge her right now._

_She didn’t see how hard Apple’s face fell when she left without a word._

* * *

“So how’s living with the greatest Evil Ever After’s ever known’s heiress going?” Briar’s tone was utterly dripping with sarcasm as she touched up her lipgloss in her locker mirror. “You’re not dead, or in a coma in a glass coffin, so I assume it was worth switching everyone around?”

“Briar, I’m sorry.” Apple snipped. “But sometimes we have to take a more active role in our destiny as Royals. I’m simply setting a good example as a future Queen.” She pushed her locker shut with force, then turned and strode off, head held high. Briar’s comments had been increasingly pointed since the swap was decided.

There was a groan, then the familiar clicking of Briar’s heels against the floor as she jogged to catch up to Apple. “Look, I’m just trying to look out for you! You’re putting everything on yourself this year and it’s not healthy!”

“Briar, I’m fine. I just need to make it to Legacy Day and then everything will be perfect.” Apple’s tone wavered slightly as she kept her eyes forward and her head high. “I need to just take my Happily Ever After and not worry about anything else.”

“Apple.” Briar grabbed her friend’s shoulder and spun her around. “You’re going to work yourself into an early grave. Learn to relax already! The sky isn’t going to start falling if you skip a class for once!”

Apple just shook her head and turned back around. “I’m going to be the perfect princess everyone expects me to be, and my reward will be worth all of this work. It has to be.”

* * *

At 12 o’clock sharp, the school bells chimed, and the class of second-years streamed out of the main campus, and into the open-air charmitorium. Legacy day was fast approaching, and the students needed to prepare their speeches for the big event. It was traditional for a student pledging to make a personal oath once signing was complete- the whole day was steeped in traditions dating back to the founding of the school.

Headmaster Grimm stood up at the podium, with a heavy book under his arm. He smiled down to the students all sitting in the first few rows of stone benches, and laid the book in front of him before clearing his throat.

“Second-year students, it is so good to see you all once more. As I’m sure you are well aware, Ever After High traditionally has it’s annual pledge of destinies in this year, when all of you are at the time of your most potential.” He clasped his hands, radiating gentle authority in his smile. “This tradition is one of our oldest, dating back to the times when I would journey out into the various divided kingdoms to ensure that the truest tales would be remembered. And now, it is your turn to take this monumental first step into your adulthoods- Pledging your Destiny into the Storybook of Legends.”

There was a smattering of polite applause from the students. There were more than a few with their heads suspiciously down, looking at something in their laps as they messaged back and forth on silenced MirrorPhones. Grimm ignored them- They would all pledge without question.

“Now, in order to ensure that the ceremony goes off without a hitch, we have the next month and a half of various practices, traditions, and celebrations leading up to the big night itself. All of you will become closer to your paths, understanding the history you stand to inherit until you are truly prepared. And then, Legacy Day will come and you will have taken your first steps on the road to your shining futures!” He began to slowly pace the stage, smiling at his beloved students. “Now, let us officially kick off Legacy season with the rehearsal ceremony!”

There was more applause this time, and Grimm saw that the more inattentive members of the audience were starting to put down their phones. That was exactly what he wanted. He began to direct the students, forming them into a line with the help of Professor Yaga.

Once everyone was in position, Grimm opened his suit coat and removed a large brass key. “Now, on the eve of the actual ceremony, you will be in the presence of the true Storybook of Legends, which shall grant you your own key according to your story, which you will use to open the Book to its proper page. However, it is too dangerous to let it leave my office until the event begins, so we will be practicing with this manual of school rules instead.” He handed the key to the first student in line, and waved her across to the podium.

The girl had short, curly lavender hair with distinctive pink streaks. She wore a dress that while designed simply in creams and browns, poofed out at the skirt to an extreme degree. She smiled, placing the key in the lock and giving it a quarter-turn before stopping and looking over at the Headmaster sheepishly.

“Sorry, I forgot to say the oath, didn’t I?” She flushed a soft pink, re-locking the book and clearing her throat. “My name is Lita Lindorn, and I am ready to pledge my Destiny.” She re-turned the key, opening the book to a random page before pausing again.

“Very well, Miss Lindorn. At this point you would be given the visions of your future in the enchanted mirrors, followed by the glimpse of you at your Destiny’s end. Then the book will create your unique quill, you will sign on your page, and once the book has been closed you will give a short speech.” Grimm seemed slightly annoyed at his student’s lack of preparation, but that is what this rehearsal was for. “Please close the book and re-lock it, and take your seat. Next?”

Next in line was the turquoise-haired Regina Zwei, the future Two-eyes princess. And the line was slowly whittled down with each student practicing saying their oath, turning the key, and a few offering a half-finished speech before locking the book back up for the next in line. All under the watchful Eye of Grimm.

Near the middle of the line, Apple White strode forward, beaming as if it were Legacy Day already. She took the key, looking out over the half-empty charmitorium before making her brief oath and turning the key. She could just imagine the future she knew was hers. “I’m still writing my acceptance speech, but I think speaking about how glad I am to be inheriting such an important Legacy would be appropriate, right Headmaster?”

Grimm Nodded with a smile. “Just the level of excellence I expect from you, Miss White. Please continue.” He turned to wave the next student across the stage, and sighed. “Try not to muck this one up, Miss Queen.”

Raven crossed her arms and kept her head down. Her anxiety had been rising all day, and she felt as if she were about to faint, or worse. She picked up the key, which Apple had so helpfully left next to the book, and squeezed it tightly. “M-my name is Raven Queen… And I am ready to pledgemydestiny.” Her voice grew soft as she sped through the oath, inserting the key in the lock and turning it to open the book. It flopped open, and she looked up, eyes sweeping the students that had already gone. Maddie waved up at her, she was more than pleased to sign to inherit her dad’s playful madness.

The squirming feeling in her gut was suddenly too much, and she bolted, running off the stage and out the back door, trying to hold herself together long enough to make it to the woods that surrounded the campus. Once she was finally out of sight, she dropped to her knees, shaking and crying.

** _She didn’t want to sign the book._ **

** _She didn’t want to poison one of her classmates._ **

** _She didn’t want to be the Evil Queen._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lita Lindorm and Regina Eins are both based from backgrounders used in EAH. You can find more information about them here:
> 
> Lita: https://royal-rebel-pedia.fandom.com/wiki/Backgrounder/Pink_and_Purple_Haired_Girl
> 
> Regina: https://royal-rebel-pedia.fandom.com/wiki/Backgrounder/Turquoise_Haired_Girl
> 
> (if names are not provided anywhere I can find, I will do my best to assign fitting names. Regina is a Latin name meaning "Queen", and Zwei is the German word for Two)


	8. Novella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few slices of daily student life.

_The assignment is as follows: Write a short summary of your Legacy, and then interview your Fairytale parent (if possible) about how they lived the tale when they accepted their destiny. Compile the packet with a short essay containing your thoughts on how you might live out your destiny and hand in within two weeks._

Briar’s heels clicked up the marble stairs of her family home as she looked for her mother. It was the weekend, and she had decided to get a jump on the essay assignment for her Princessology class. If she knocked that out now, that meant she would have nothing stopping her from going to Sparrow’s killer party (and maybe getting to flirt at Scottington Dee).

Her mother’s tower bedroom was the highest point of the family castle, overlooking the whole of the Enchanted Wood, and off in the distance, the outline of Ever After High could be seen from the large bay windows that Briar had spent many childhood days looking out of. The side effect of sudden enchanted sleep would take her mother randomly, which led to many long stretches of young Briar in her mother’s room, waiting for her to wake back up. Thankfully, it seemed the Queen Beauty was finally awake again.

“Mom? You up?” Briar looked around the brightly-lit room. It was as It always had been- stone floor covered with silk cushions and thick rugs, the large four-poster bed across from the windows, and the creep of rosebush thorns beginning to dapple the light slightly. “Nanny said you’d finally woken up…”

There was a sudden shift of movement and then Briar was enveloped in a hug. Sleeping Beauty patted her daughter’s hair and held her close for a minute. “Brer, dahling… I miss’d ye…” Her mother’s thick accent was comforting. “Wah brings ye hoome so soun?”

“I’ve got an assignment and I needed you to be awake so I could ask you some questions.” Briar smiled at her mother, holding up her notebook for Princessology.

“Whael, I’ll make sohme tea an’ we can ‘ave a chat.” Queen Beauty led her daughter across the room to her little alcove, separated by a light silk curtain from the rest of the room. Within, a low table sat with teacups and an enchanted kettle, always ready with hot water for tea. The queen poured herself and her daughter a cup, lightly blowing across the top before taking a sip and smiling. “Nawe, Brer… whot aez it ye naed ta know?”

“Well, I have to write about my Legacy and what my thoughts on it are, and I need to talk to you about how you lived yours back when you were my age. Were you scared of falling asleep? What were things like way back then?” Briar took a sip of her own tea. It was rich, and slightly bitter. “I’m actually a little nervous just thinking about it, mom.”

Sleeping beauty paused, looking her daughter over before slowly nodding. “Ah… I say… Whael… Ah, ye be old enough to know by nawe…” She took another drink, wincing as she burned her tongue. “Ah was scared… Bu’ Ah did whot Ah had to. Ah knew that Ah would awake in a new woorl… An’ no one o’ me friends ‘er family would be alive anymoore... Bu’ Ah had to. Else Ah would vahnish.”

Briar nodded, writing as her mother spoke. “What about dad? I know we’re supposed to only be woken by our true Prince Charming… Did you worry about that? Having to trust that someone who wasn’t even born yet would save you?”

Her mother was silent for a long moment before folding her hands on the table. The diamonds on her rings sparkled in the midday light. “Brer… Ye father be a good man. ‘E be good to all of us. I ‘ave naever once doubted ‘im.”

Briar was confused, putting down her pocket quill and looking at her mom. “What does that have to do with it, mom? He’s your Prince Charming, right?”

“Brer… Ye mus understand meh… sometimes ye ‘ave to accept parts of ye’s tale that might be… Less than whot ye like. But that is juss a part of ye story. Sometimes ye juss ‘ave to accept that ye’ll awake alone ‘ith a babe suckling ye finger an’ a ‘usband ye’ve never met before. But that’s juss fine as long as ‘e swears tah take care of ye an’ give ye e’rrythin ye desire.”

* * *

The bell on the door jangled as the customers exited The Glass Slipper, and Ashlyyn immediately picked up the broom behind the counter to begin sweeping again. Aurea Miller’s quest for the perfect pair of shoes had left a bit of a mess, with loose straw always seeming to be stuck in her hair or clothes. But, now that the shop was empty again, Ashlyyn could clean it up in peace.

The Glass Slipper was owned and operated by the Goose family, and had served as Book End’s premier shoe store for centuries now. Ashlyyn’s mother had worked there when she was in school, as had her mother before her, going back as long as could be remembered. It was considered good practice for the future to hold down a simple job such as this. She quite enjoyed the task, sorting new shoe shipments, running the checkout, even minor cleaning brought her a sense of contentment.

Mid-afternoon light illuminated the lazy dust drifting through the air as she finished sweeping up the last of the loose straw and dumping it in the trash. It was a pleasant day all around, and looking out the window she could see that Book End was enjoying itself a lazy afternoon.

There was a soft knock on the back door, and her eyebrows shot up as a grin broke across her face, running to the back room to throw the door open and grab Hunter Huntsman in a hug. He laughed, returning the affection.

“Here, brought you something.” He held out a steaming cup of tea for Ashlyyn. “Thought you’d be pretty bored here all on your own.”

“Oh my godmother, thank you, Hunter!” Ashlyyn squealed, taking a sip and beaming up at him. “It’s so quiet today I thought I’d lose my mind!”

“Well, I don’t have anything else I have to do today, let me come keep you some company.” Hunter smiled. “I’ll just pretend I’m looking at some new workboots if anyone comes in.”

Ashlyyn and Hunter had only been seeing each other since the beginning of the summer. Dating outside of one’s fairytale was bad enough, but for Ashlyyn to be stepping so low on the social pyramid… Neither of them could afford to be seen acting against their roles so severely.

Hunter had been taken the moment he’d seen Ash in the woods that day. She’d been walking, and stopped in a clearing to pick flowers. The forest creatures had followed her through the trees, and in that moment Hunter felt as if he’d seen something divine. The two of them had kept this relationship secret easily enough during the summer, but now that school had begun again, and with this being their legacy year… It was getting harder to see one another.

“I’m thinking about trying out for the Bookball team this year.” Hunter sat on one of the seats scattered through the store, pretending to look at a pair of boots on the wall. “Think I’ve got a chance?”

“Probably, you’re nearly fast enough to keep up with Cerise.” Ashlyyn began pretending to sort through some of the special order forms. “I’d come cheer you on if you did.”

The two of them whiled away the afternoon with idle chatter, Hunter occasionally ducking to hide in the back if too many people came in at once. Finally, it was time for Ashlyyn to close up and head home for the evening. She laced her fingers into Hunter’s, leaning against him in the shadows of the trees, out of sight of anyone who might pass them by.

* * *

_“Raven, darling, I need you to promise something to mommy.” The voice is trying to sound gentle, but there is a definite stressed tone to it. “You need to be a big girl while mommy’s away, okay? Be good for your father, and Cedar, and everyone left at home, alright?”_

_ “Yes, Mommy… Where are we going?” Raven is holding a well-worn stuffed dragon in her arms as she’s carried. “Daddy’s coming too, right?”_

_ “I’m sorry, little bird, but mommy will have to go away for a while. Promise me you’ll be a good girl until I… Until I get back.” The movement paused, and Raven was set down, shivering as her sock feet touched the cold stone of the tower. “Let me see Nevermore a moment, sweetie… is his leg still coming off?”_

_ Raven held up the black-and-purple stuffed dragon. One leg dangled weakly from its threads. The Evil Queen took him, removing a small violet brooch from her jewelry. She tugged the weak threads until the leg popped off, much to her daughter’s dismay. She then took the brooch and shoved it deep into the stuffing of the toy. “Don’t tell anyone this is in here. It’s our little secret, okay? What do you say if anyone asks you if I gave you anything before I left?” She waved her hands over the toy and the leg magically re-attached itself._

_ “I didn’t get anything from you. Nothing at all.” Raven’s eyes glinted with wisdom beyond her years. “What is it, mommy?”_

_ “It’s a little trinket that will let me find you again some day when this is all over. It was given to me by my mother, and now I give it to you. Take good care of it, and remember, it’s our secret.”_

Raven awoke with a gasp in her room. The pale streaks of early sunlight filtered through the curtains, illuminating the empty bed of her roommate. Apple had absconded for the weekend to her family’s castle to work on her Legacy Essay, which Raven was partially exempted from.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes to clear the sleepyness away. For once, she had a day completely to herself. She thought about going down to Book End, maybe getting herself something nice with her allowance she’d been saving. Or maybe she could sneak down to the muse-ic room and practice her piano while nobody was looking.

After getting dressed in something more casual than her typical school wear, she began to walk downstairs to the castleteria. She passed Goldie on her way down, and dodged the ever-present camera with practiced ease.

This early in the morning, the only students were those unfortunate enough to be stuck in club activities on weekends. Raven looked forward to the peace as she slowly ate her morning peas porridge hot. As she ate, her fingers slowly traced around the gem on her brooch she always wore- a small violet gem set in delicate filigree. Something had been weighing on her mind more than it had before. Maybe a secret trip to the Muse-ic classroom was just what she needed.

Raven slid herself into the bench, lifting the cover off the keys with a smile. She’d always loved music, even though it wasn’t really in her whole ‘evil’ wheelhouse. But since there was nobody around to rat her out to Grimm… Well, she would just have to enjoy this time to herself.

_G _

_ F# _

_ B_

_ E_

_ D_

_G_

_ C_

_ B_

_ E_

_ A_

_ D_

The notes came back to her easily, and a smile slowly crept its way across her face. She’d been so excited to be able to take Muse-ic class again… But now she had to practice in secret just for standing up to Duchess and her awful attitude. She asked herself why the Royal students were all so mean for no real reason… But an answer never came. And so, Raven played away at the piano, smiling to herself and her private little secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter took so long! I go into a fugue state whenever a new Pokemon game comes out and then my work schedule got screwed up. Hopefully once the holidays are over I'll be back to a semi-regular schedule, but I'll still try to update when I can between life commitments.
> 
> Bonus points if you spot the easter egg.
> 
> Aurea Miller- Daughter of the Miller from Rumplestiltskin, Aurea is a late Roman name meaning 'Golden'.  
Backgrounder info> https://royal-rebel-pedia.fandom.com/wiki/Backgrounder/Golden_Haired_Girl


	9. Feathers, Fruit, Teacups, Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several conversations are had, most of which go somewhere.

“Welcome back everyone to another Hexciting episode of _Just right_!” Blondie cheered into her microphone. “Today I’m coming to you with not only an extra-exclusive interview, but later on, we’ll be running a special segment all about your favorite school legends! Stay tuned!”

The image of Blondie’s ever-present manic grin dominated the screen of the mirrorpad as reactions and comments began to fill the small chatbox of the broadcast. When the image changed to one of Apple White and Prince Daring Charming sitting together, the speed of the text accelerated wildly.

“I have with me today Apple White, the future Snow White, and the shoo-in candidate for her future Prince Charming- Daring Charming! How are you both this fine day?”

Apple waved, smiling sweetly and blowing a kiss to the screen. Daring flashed a blinding smile that caused the image to go completely white for a second or two. Together, they were the image of a fairytale couple, in every sense of the word.

“Apple! Daring! How are you two’s preparations for Legacy Day coming along? Are your outfits sewn? What kind of crowns will you both be wearing? Do you intend to match for the event? Daring- Any truth to the rumors of you dating another princess in secret? Apple- How is your roommate situation looking? Talk to the Mirror!”

“Oh, Blondie, you simply must slow down! I hardly caught any of that!” Apple giggled delicately. “ While my dear Daring is the most likely to be named my Prince, until Legacy Day arrives we simply won’t know for certain! So I harbor no ill feelings for him practicing to sweep me off my feet some day! After all, we have the rest of our lives to be together…” Her dreamy smile incited a wave of heart-eyed reactions from the viewers of the broadcast.

Daring gave a hearty laugh. “Nothing less than absolute perfection from Princess White, as always! As for my outfit, I have been given the traditional attire of Prince Charmings passed down in my family going all the way back to the original Himself! Myself and my siblings are all prepared to honor our family by following our Destiny as it was intended!”

“Thank you for that wonderful thought, Daring. Yes, honoring one’s Destiny is the most important thing we should be thinking of right now! That’s why I wanted the room switch, because I feel that if I know more about my future Evil Queen now, I will be able to truly live my story the way it was meant to be.” _Raven’s annoyed tone of voice when Apple encouraged her to poison those cafeteria apples, Queen Snow’s harsh reprimands if Apple allowed herself to be less than perfect, The smell of Raven’s perfume in the early morning as the two girls got ready for the day, Headmaster Grimm’s stern gaze as he reminded Apple just how much everyone looked up to her, Raven singing softly to herself as she folded her laundry away, the-_

Daring was still going on about his latest victories in both Bookball and Advanced Wooing class, with Blondie eating it all up, bewitched by the infamous Charming Smile. Apple’s mind coiled more around her thoughts of Raven, and the pressing matter of their destinies being so closely intertwined. At least, that’s what she told herself.

* * *

Maddie bounced her way down the stacks of books in the lifairy, humming softly as she pushed individual tomes back into the place she thought they were best suited for. Nobody asked her to do this, she just thought it would be fun to try re-arranging the shelves a bit.

As she passed a rather large display of priceless heirloom books seized in the Rebel Uprising, there was a distinct sound of a knock on the wall. She turned, cocking an eyebrow before approaching where the knock came from. There was a beat of silence, then the knock moved slightly to the left. Maddie returned with a knock of her own further to the left of that.

She traded moving knocks back and forth for a bit, her previous quest abandoned for this new entertainment. They moved up the stairs, through the winding stacks, all the way to a large stone carving of a much younger Headmaster Grimm, posed holding the Storybook of Legends, quill aloft. Maddie looked up at the statue and frowned. She never liked unfinished things. But she just couldn’t put a finger on what about it was unfinished.

The knock rapidly tapped the wall behind the statue, and Maddie climbed up to chase after it some more. She knocked along with it, but it had stopped moving. She crossed her arms, pouting a bit, until she noticed something rather odd. There was some sort of gap in the floor. The white brick column and wooden wall both seemed normal, but there was a tiny gap in the carpet below one specific panel of wall. She crouched, trying to look through, but it was far too narrow to see anything except darkness.

The knock came again, this time behind a specific detail on the wallpaper. Maddie stared at it until her eyes crossed, and then it hit her.

“It’s a Keyhole!” She cheered, only to be met by a harsh shushing from the downstairs front desk.

She covered her mouth, then knocked on the pattern that formed something akin to a keyhole. The knock replied, then there was some kind of strange dragging sound with it. Maddie listened carefully, reaching up a single finger to follow the sound, tracing a new shape that she had lost in the tangle of the design, somehow.

“It’s because I read ahead, you know.” She remarked to the Narrator (again!), her finger tracing out the glowing outline of a quill.

A faint shimmering mist encircled her, and she felt herself being pulled through the wall, and deposited in a very dark, musty room. Before her stood a wild-eyed man with a very familiar face.

“Feathers and friends, together alone!”

* * *

“Hey, Raven? Can we talk?” A familiar voice spoke from behind her and Raven turned, seeing Cerise looking around nervously. “I uh… I heard you might know how to help…”

Raven had a friendly acquaintanship with Cerise Hood, but nothing more. She knew the future Red Riding Hood was currently rooming with Cedar, but they had never exchanged more than a friendly nod or a question about homework.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Raven closed her locker, having finished putting her schoolbooks back in order for the day. “Is it about Mr. Rumplestiltskin’s test tomorrow? I think there’s a study party for it tonight…”

“Not it’s… It’s not that. I heard from Cedar that you’re…” She looked around a bit more before dropping her voice to just above a whisper. “…That you’re thinking about not signing the book?”

Raven mentally facepalmed. She had just been thinking out loud to Cedar, but the girl couldn’t lie, and was even compelled to blurt out the truth at the most inopportune times. “Can you not go spreading that around? I’m already in enough trouble from Grimm…”

“No it’s not that! I would never tell on you! The truth is… I’m a little scared to too… But I thought we were the only ones…”

“Why would you be? Your story still gets a happy ending, even if it’s scary in the middle… What do you mean by ‘we’, though?”

Cerise grabbed Raven’s hand and suddenly bolted, dragging Miss Queen along behind her at impossible speed. Raven had no idea where they were going until she suddenly slammed into Cerise’s back and slumped to the side, legs shaking as she blinked the tears out of her eyes.

“Isn’t this the Wonderland grove? Maddie’s told me about this place…” Raven looked up at the tip-top of the hedges that surrounded the grove. Only Wonderlanders could let someone in, as the hedges kept the more wild magic at bay.

“I’m here! And… I brought her with me!” Cerise stepped forward, placing a hand on the hedge. Beneath it, an outline drew around her hand and expanded into a smile, opening the path into the grove. “Come on, if the gate gets left open too long Grimm will get suspicious.” She tugged Raven in and the bushes closed behind them.

In the grove, the trees all grew in curling shapes, beginning to turn purple and blue in their roots. In the center, rested a long white table with an array of mismatched chairs, and just beyond that, a simple stone well that glowed softly in a rainbow of light.

“Since when do you get let in, Cerise?” Raven slowly looked around her at the strange clearing. The longer she stared, the more maddening it became- grass curled around her feet, there was a distinct scent in the air of shortbread, and it almost seemed as if the trees were… Giggling? “I thought only the wonderland refugees were allowed?”

“Normally they are but I let Cerise hide out in here when Duchess is being particularly… Nasty.” Another voice came down from the trees, and suddenly Kitty Cheshire was hanging upside down from a branch- except for her head, that was still right-side up. “Have you been in before, Writing-desk?”

Raven jumped with a yell at the sight, toppling back onto the grass. It bounced her slightly, cushioning the fall. “Jinx it all, Kitty! You scared me half to death!”

Kitty giggled, rotating her body around her head so she was back to her regular self. “I’d apologize, but your face was just too perfect. Mom’ll love this.” She reached a hand out to help Raven up. “Since Madeline trusts you, we figured you would be safe to ask about the whole… Well, Legacy day signing and you not wanting to bit.”

“I should have just kept my mouth shut around Cedar…” Raven sighed, dusting herself off. “When will I ever remember…”

“If it makes it any better, I think she didn’t even realize she’d said it until after the fact… and it wasn’t to anyone else as far as we know.” Cerise smiled. “But… It’s true, isn’t it? You don’t want to follow after your mom?”

Raven sighed again, and nodded. “I just… I know that before she signed, my mom wasn’t the greatest Evil Ever After’s ever known… And even after, when I was little… She wasn’t so bad… She didn’t like mirrors, or apples, or a lot of things. But she was always acting sad… or angry at something I didn’t really understand then.” She hugged herself, remembering her mother’s enragement when confronted with any mirror larger than the one on Raven’s brooch. “And the rebellion… She… I don’t think she wanted to destroy anything.”

Kitty and Cerise looked at each other and nodded. “Well… I know for a fact that there’s actually quite a few other students that are hesitant about signing… They’re just too scared of Grimm to go through with it.” Kitty purred softly, pawing at a loose lock of Cerise’s hair. “But if someone gave them something to believe in…”

“Wait, hold on, hold everything.” Raven put her hands up. “Are you two seriously trying to tell me to risk my neck on the off chance that it will start _another_ crazy attempt at a revolution? What if my story goes poof? What if I disappear? What if I convince everyone who follows me, and they go poof too?”

“Raven, I don’t know how much you notice but… Something’s up with our stories lately… Cedar can’t lie, even though that’s the one thing she’s supposed to do… Apple’s the first White Princess to not have black hair… You have magic but it’s crazy and weak… No offense.” Cerise shrugged. “And… Well…” She glanced to Kitty, who nodded. She then tugged her hood down, revealing two small, furred wolf ears where hers should have been.

Raven realized in this moment that she’d never seen Cerise with her hood down before. She stared, openmouthed in shock until a puff of Wonderland pollen forced her into a coughing fit and she had to close her eyes. When she opened them again, the ears were still there. “H-how??”

“Well… My parents aren’t exactly… Supposed to be together…” Cerise looked away shyly. “We’re lucky Hoods are usually pretty solitary to begin with…”

“Wait… If Professor Badwolf is your dad… That means Ramona is your older sister?” Raven began connecting dots. Ramona Badwolf had pledged the year before, but due to her increasingly antagonistic attitude, the rumor was that she’d been sent to Fairy Tale Reform School this year.

“Yeah. She does a pretty good job of acting like she hates me, right? Everyone’s so scared of her they haven’t figured out how similar we look…” Cerise smiled, pulling her hood back up and tucking her hair back into place to cover the ears. “Well… It’s like we’ve been saying… The Tales are changing and now everything is… Different.”

“And you think if I refuse to sign… That will force things to change? Grimm could just punish me like he did to my mom…”

“Raven, I think you might have an easier time of it… If you don’t poof, when all this time Grimm says you will, that will make people stop believing him. And if he can’t rally tales behind him, if people agree with you…” Kitty smiled mischievously. “Could you think about it, at least?”

* * *

Raven left the Wonderland Grove with a head filled of fog. Cerise and Kitty had made such an important point but she just couldn’t figure out if this could really happen…

There was a faint buzz in her pocket of her MirrorPhone. She took it out, and smiled, accepting the call and putting it up to her ear.

“Hey, dad… You just called me at the perfect time… What’s up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blessed Yule! I'll be back after the new years holiday with more angsty fairytale teens for all!


	10. Could Have Fooled Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions mount, accusations are made, and the castle begins to crumble into the sea.

“Alright, class… Looks like we’re just about out of time for today, so your assignment this week is… Write me a Tall Tale.” Professor Nimble nodded as he quickly wrote on the chalkboard. “I want you to write a short one that can be recited next week for the whole class. Just anything you can imagine, be it stretched truth or total fiction. Class dismissed.”

Cedar paused, arms crossing as she looked at the words on the board with a concerned expression. She grabbed her bookbag and maneuvered her way around her classmates as they dashed for the halls.

“Professor? Can I… Do something else instead? Since I can’t… Lie?” She tried to smile, but she’d painted a fairly neutral expression on today, that didn’t lend itself well to courting the favor of teachers. “It seems a bit unfair, doesn’t it?”

“Oh, Cedar…” Professor Nimble sighed deeply before shaking his head. “If I allowed one student to skip an assignment it wouldn’t be fair to any of my other students, now would it? Just… Find a story so outlandish that most people would think it’s a lie when it’s not. Or something of that nature. I don’t care, just get on with it.” He waved his hands to shoo her out of the class.

Out in the hall, Cedar tried to pout. She would have to do quite a bit of digging if she wanted to have a hope of passing this assignment… But even that hope seemed faint at best. She adjusted her bag and began to head to the library for her study hall period.

As she rounded a corner, she spotted the back of Raven’s head, and began to head for it. Maybe a study buddy would be of use- or at the very least someone to vent this frustration to. She drew closer, and realized Raven was talking to Ashlyyn.

“This isn’t right, and it isn’t fair. Ash, did she say anything about this before? Any kind of hint or idea that she was thinking about it?” Raven sounded like she was slightly out of breath.

“No, not at all… She just called me last night and told me. I can’t believe that she’d just… do this so suddenly!” Ashlyyn was holding herself as she spoke, looking away. “How could they not say anything…”

“Ash, my mom’s not dead, she’s just imprisoned! There’s no way this can be allowed! Has your mom even talked to my dad since they were in school?” Raven’s voice began to pitch up slightly as her nails drummed on her arm. “Why would they just decide out of nowhere to get married?”

Cedar froze, taking a step back. She knew Raven’s father very well, having been living in the Queen family castle for so long. He was usually loath to commit to such outlandish impulses- especially if it would affect his daughter.

“We could try asking Headmaster?” Ash offered a hesitant smile. “He knows everything, right?”

“Ashlyyn, are you serious? Grimm isn’t going to put a stop to this. Think about it- if you have a dad, once you’ve signed your mom is going to have to die, right? That way you can still have an evil stepmother.”

Ash paused, eyes widening as her mouth slowly dropped open. “There’s no way… Why would he do this? Is this… part of destiny?”

Raven was silent for a long moment. “…Ash… I don’t know if this whole destiny thing is working out the way anyone wanted it to.”

“You’re not saying… No, it’s supposed to. It has to… why would we have to suffer all of this otherwise? It has to mean something in the end, right?”

“Sorry, just… Just think about it, Ash. Things aren’t adding up anymore.”

* * *

“Oh, my Godmother! Ash this is so Hexciting!” Apple cheered and grabbed her friend in a bouncing hug. “A real Royal wedding is just what we need! Oh, it’ll be so much fun! All of the dancing, and the cake, oh, what kind of dress will your mom wear? Are you going to be in the wedding party? It’d be so weird if you weren’t. Oh, what kind of dress are you going to wear?”

“Apple, leave the poor girl alone, can’t you see she’s upset about something?” Briar’s voice burst the once-sided conversation as she filed her nails. “Will you let her speak now, please?”

Apple sighed and let go. “Seriously, Ash, this is good! You were worried about this, right? Now you don’t have to worry about your Happily Ever After!”

There was a sudden silence that hung for just a bit too long over the girls as they sat in the Royal common area. Behind Apple, Blondie Lockes was trying to film the conversation on her MirrorPhone without being spotted.

After a minute, Briar stood up and threw her file back into her bag with a huff. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand. You sleep for a week tops and get to spend your whole story singing to birds and making friends with Dwarves in the woods. Come on, Ash. You need a break.”

Apple was left sitting alone, mouth still agape as she watched her friends walking away. After what seemed like forever, she managed to compose herself enough to gather her books, turning to spot Blondie’s nosy self hurriedly trying to put her phone away. She walked by, grabbing it and glaring at the wannabe princess as she deleted the video, making sure it was completely scrubbed from the device before throwing it back into Blondie’s lap.

* * *

“…Then he tried to impress me with this utterly atrocious drawing of what I assume was supposed to be myself. It was utterly heinous.” Lizzie harrumphed as she snipped the last flower free from it’s stem. “And by my cards, I still don’t know why he’s been following me all week.”

Kitty giggled, flicking one of the beheaded stems around in the vase that sat on their shared table. “Boys are just the worst, aren’t they? Beastly and brutish things, every last one.”

“You said it.” Lizzie sighed, setting her scissors down as she began de-petaling each rose. “Besides, why should I waste my time on someone who isn’t even remotely interested in me as more than just his next wooing practice? That boy is going to make the wrong impression on the wrong girl some day and get himself cursed beyond repair.”

The duo was joined by Maddie, who began setting out various teatime accoutrement for the trio, happily humming to herself as she picked up the loose petals and placed them into her teapot. “You’ll never believe what I found in the library the other day!”

“That crazy man in the walls, right?” Kitty smirked. “I heard you talking to the Narrator again.” She held out her cup as Maddie poured a steaming pink tea and added two sugar cubes.

“Why would someone in Ever After be so fluent in Riddlish, it’s not taught here as far as I know.” Lizzie held out her cup as well, accepting three cubes of sugar. “I do seem to recall the Headmaster imploring us to not use it about so as not to cause confusion, yes?”

“Well…” Maddie scrunched up her nose as she absently poured a loop-de-loop of tea into her cup. “I don’t think he knew exactly what it was he was saying. I could understand him just fine, but it took him a few minutes to understand me. I wonder if he was cursed somehow?”

The three wonderland refugees sat in silence, drinking their tea. After a few minutes of this, Maddie and Kitty both looked directly up into nothing and glared.

“Well if you’re not going to say anything, I suppose I’ll just have to figure this out myself!” Maddie smashed her cup down into it’s saucer, which bounced it like rubber. “It’s not like any of this is ever going to be canon anyways!”

“Such a rude Narrator.” Kitty took a long sip of her tea. “But that’s not any of my business. Be as rude as you like. We can wait.”

“Be angry all you like, you two. Rude Narrator isn’t going to tell us anything. She’s getting wise.” Lizzie smirked as she glanced up in the same direction as her friends. “Read sections we’re not in, she’s much more forthcoming with the details there where we can’t call them out.”

It was at this point the Narrator angrily closed the segment so as to avoid any further breaking of the fourth wall.

* * *

Raven sat at the window, absentmindedly strumming on the guitar as she watched the sunset paint the sky in sherbet orange. It had been such a day, she was just glad to have the room Apple-free for once. A couple of the local birds had landed on the windowsill and were intently listening to the gentle tune being played. Raven smiled, holding out a hand for one to hop into.

It didn’t, as that was the moment Apple slammed the door open and stomped over to her bed, throwing herself across it, scaring the birds away. Raven turned to glare at her roommate, but stopped herself as she saw Apple’s back shaking as she clutched at an embroidered pillow.

“…Apple?” Raven set the guitar aside and slowly crossed the room, carefully reaching one hand out. “Are you… crying?”

“I’m fine.” Apple’s voice was slightly muffled. “Stop asking.”

“Apple…” Raven sighed, sitting on the bed next to her. “I think if you were fine you wouldn’t be crying into your pillow like that. What’s… What’s got you so worked up?”

“It’s nothing, really. Stop asking.” Apple’s voice got even softer as she scrunched herself into a ball, face still buried.

“I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong. And don’t try lying to me, Princess.” Raven placed a hand on her roommate’s shoulder, carefully pulling her back with a frown. “Oh, wow… I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this upset before…”

Apple’s face was streaked with mascara tears, and her eyes were already bloodshot and puffy. She bit her lower lip, sniffling before grabbing Raven in a teary hug.

* * *

Above the rest of the school, Milton Grimm sat, slowly paging through his sacred Book. Something had been bothering him for quite some time, but he still couldn’t figure out exactly what it was. Everything looked the same- signatures in shining ink going back countless generations; destinies past played out in luxurious full colour; even the occasional blotches of hovering quills were unchanged. But something still was wrong.

Milton closed the book, picking it up and taking it back over to its place of honor across the room. The crystal case kept the book out of mischievous hands, and the only key in existence to this case never left the chain around Grimm’s neck. He gently replaced the book, locking the case back up tight before going to his cabinet of mirrors.

Mirrors were always his favorite device to accelerate a plot, back when he wrote. They could be used to communicate secretly, unmask evil, or even as the inciting maguffin when the story called for it. And now, all of Ever After used them for everyday communication. Truly, a marvelous little trinket.

The Headmaster scanned across all of the mirrors, each one a secure line that only went to it’s twin, completely disconnected from the main network. None were flashing currently, so nobody was trying to get in contact with him. It was truly, the perfect time. He reached behind the main mirror, and carefully pulled it back on secret hinges, revealing another mirror behind it. This one, however, was covered in a black veil. He removed the veil, staring into the silvered surface for a moment before it flashed, revealing a face he knew all too well.

“Missus Queen, how are we feeling tonight?” Milton kept the veil in hand, but doubted he would be required to use it. “Up to having a conversation like adults, I hope.”

In the mirror stood a woman. Tall, pale skinned, with deep violet hair beginning to go grey at the temples. She wore rags of what had at one point been an ornate robe, and stared right out at Milton with an expression of pure fury.

“I suppose not…?” Milton held the veil up in view of the mirror, raising an eyebrow. “You know what, I’ll just call back when I have the chance, there’s far too much planning for me to be dilly-dallying about with this.”

“What did you do, Grimm?” The woman snapped, marching closer to the mirror. “You’ve crossed too many lines before, but this is a new low even for you.”

“I simply ensured that one of my personal favorite tales would continue as it was intended. And your husband was simply too happy to help erase any unfortunate stigma surrounding your daughter. Oh, well, I suppose I should say Ex-husband now, shouldn’t I?”

“Fuck you, Grimm. He never would have agreed to this if you weren’t holding our daughter hostage in this twisted game of yours. He is still my husband, even if you have forced us apart.” The Queen spat at the mirror, but it only hit the surface. “Don’t you dare lay a finger on Raven, you hear me?”

“Ah, yes… Raven. She’s due to sign very soon, you know. And once she has, all of this will be over, won’t it. No more talk of Rebels and going against Destiny, no more holdouts against me, no more of your ideology poisoning unsuspecting minds. Just the way I intended.” Grimm slowly smiled. “There’s just one little thing I haven’t figured out yet. What did you do with my Storybook?”

* * *

Holly saved her night’s work and shut down, feeling the sudden drain she always felt when she had been up all night writing. This latest chapter of ‘The Tale of the Rose’ had been especially grueling, she was even beginning to fall behind her update schedule and knew she would lose readers if she didn’t post soon.

She sat at her desk for a minute, twirling a loose hair about on her finger before standing up with a groan as the weight of her hair dragged her head back. She grabbed the scissors her sister had given her and began hurriedly chopping it off in uneven clumps. It would be back by morning anyways, so what did it matter if she was a little less than delicate tonight?

The magical hair fell off in giant clumps, and Holly carefully gathered it all up and hung it across special hooks. She would comb it out tomorrow or the next day, carefully bundle it up, and sell it off to be spun into ropes or nets in town this weekend. With that money, she would first pay her sister’s tuition to Beauty school in town, then send the rest home to her parents to help pay off the mounting debt that had been accrued over the years.

Holly’s family had once been one of the wealthiest of Ever After, with the gold to rival the Charmings and Beauties. But an unfortunate string of accidents had befallen them in the past generation, leaving the family to have to sell their home, and countless heirlooms just to put a dent in what was owed. Holly had agreed to attend Ever After High on scholarship for the sake of turning her family’s fortune around, but even then it seemed like an insurmountable height.

The hair hung for tomorrow, Holly began to get ready for bed. She was one of the few students without a roommate, so there was nobody to complain if she was up past midnight writing. She brushed out the uneven bob her hair had been left in, shaking her head to free any remaining hairs, and began brushing her teeth.

She was just about done getting ready for bed when she heard the voice coming from the shadow on the wall.

_“Did you know? Did you know? Did you really know?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. MYGOD. I am so sorry it took this long to update! I hope the extra-long chapter makes up for it. Hopefully, I'll be back to my regular semi-schedule soon, because shit's about to Pop. Off.
> 
> I did mention this was going to have light crossover elements, right?


	11. Times of Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Legacy Day looming, Ever After begins to realize the magnitude of the decisions about to be made.

Apple stood, gazing into the reflection before her. Her hair- there were far too many errant curls today. She would have to brush them again. Make them perfect. Her makeup- Oh dear, that was another zit emerging… More concealer, dabbed on with a light sponge would cover that right up. Her nails- The blood red polish was chipping on her thumbs and index fingers. Why couldn’t she just be perfect? Her mother moved so effortlessly, so flawlessly… Why was she the one dragging everyone down?

“…pple… Apple?” A voice cut through the cloud of thoughts, and Apple looked over to see her roommate looking at her, brow knitted with concern. “Hey, you’ve been staring into that thing for a while… Are you okay?”

The White Princess could only stare at Raven, squinting for a moment before her expression changed and she looked away. “Sorry. It’s… It’s nothing, Raven.”

“No, don’t lie to me, I’ve had to listen to you singing to the birds every morning. We’ve lived together for too long by now.” Raven didn’t mention how annoying Apple’s squawking was, or how tiresome having an early riser for a roommate was. “You’re not supposed to be the one mirror-staring, remember? What’s up?”

“It’s… I’m fine. I’m perfect. Snow White has to be perfect, remember? Fairest in the land. Fairest of them all.” Apple squeezed one arm, still not looking Raven in the eyes.

“Apple, that’s not what I’m asking, remember? Look, is this about how Ash and Briar are hanging out with Blondie? I don’t know what you guys fought about but you can just make up and be back to normal, alright?” Raven tried to smile, taking Apple’s hand. “Just talk to me, please?”

There was a long silence, only punctuated by the chirping of morning birds outside. Apple slowly squeezed Raven’s hand, but she was shivering. Autumn had barely begun touching the leaves of the trees outside.

“I… I’m sorry, Raven. I’m not a very good Princess, am I?” She laughed, but it was hollow. “Princesses are supposed to be perfect, right?”

“Apple, you’re not supposed to be anything… You’re supposed to be _you_. And You’re allowed to be messy and imperfect and… Normal…” Raven reached up and cupped Apple’s face, concern growing. “Who says you’re supposed to be anything else?”

“I’m sorry, Raven… I shouldn’t be bothering you.” Apple pulled away, going to her vanity to wipe her eyes.

“Hey… You can wear your glasses around me. I won’t say anything.” Raven offered, looking at Apple’s large mirror with a frown. “I know, I know… You forgot to put them away a few weeks ago, that’s all. It’s okay.”

Apple froze, looking over her shoulder at Raven. Then she slowly looked away, taking the glasses out of their hidden case and putting them on. Everything focused back into clarity, and she turned to face Raven again.

“Why do you always hide them? Aren’t you missing a lot of the classwork?” Raven sat on the end of Apple’s bed.

“I take notes on what I hear.” Apple offered. “And if I really need to I can usually ask Briar… but…” Her face fell again.

“Nobody’s going to judge you, you know.” Raven leaned forwards, trying to smile. “You’re the ideal student, why would they?”

“Because Snow White is supposed to be perfect.” Apple’s eyes slid over to her mirror again. “Perfect and poised and proper. I’d be an embarrassment otherwise, right?”

Raven’s mouth hung open as she made the connection. “Apple… you…” Her hands clenched as a flickering flame of magic tried to weasel out. She rose slowly, as if possessed, striding across to the mirror and throwing her burning hands into it with a snarl. The glass pane exploded, showering the room in silver, glittering shards. They harmlessly flew past the defiant Raven and flinching Apple, littering the floor around them both.

“RAVEN!” Apple shouted, grabbing her shoulder and pulling firmly, dragging her into a hug, finally sobbing as she held onto the girl in a mix of anguish, terror, and confusion.

Neither girl said anything more as the embrace was held for just a moment too long.

* * *

_Click, clack, click, clack…_

Heels on white polished marble clicked down the hall. Attached to those shoes, was a young, fresh-faced creature. She smiled, but it was an insincere smile. The request had been rather urgent, but she could hardly turn down such a fervent appeal for Love.

Chariclo Arganthone Cupid’s bone wings creaked slightly as she approached the enchanted mirror, suitcase in hand. She’d travelled between schools before, but leaving so suddenly was unusual. Monster High would be fine without her- If Lagoona would just _stop trying to date Gil!_

She shook her head. The love trials of her most unfortunate classmate were not her responsibility. _Even though he clearly refuses to put in any effort to the relationship, especially concerning his parents._ She growled, gritting her teeth as the thoughts refused to leave her head. But she was at the Mirror now, staring at her own reflection as it warped into different shapes and forms.

“Destination: Ever After High.” She spoke clearly, heels clicking slightly. The image shimmered, then solidified. It was her, but with a much more human-esque shape. Her lovely bones were gone, replaced with feathered wings and a normal tone of flesh. It was quite the annoyance, but Fairy Tales were known for their… Xenophobia. She flexed the bones on her back one last time, enjoying the familiar creak before stepping through the portal.

On the other side was a cold office, and the Headmaster of her new school. “Ah, Chariclo Arganthone Cupid, perfect timing. Welcome to Ever After High. Thank you for coming on such short notice.” Milton Grimm smiled, but the expression didn’t meet his eyes.

“Please, just call me Cupid.” She smiled, shaking his hand. It was borderline slimy. “Your message to my father made it sound quite urgent, please tell me everything!”

“Well, Miss Chariclo, if you will come with me, I will fill you in.” Grimm held the door for the girl, still with that unsettling smile.

“You see, Ever After High is more than just a school, it’s a Legacy…” Grimm began making his speech as they walked, showing Cupid wall after wall of paintings of legendary fairy tale characters. Queens and Witches, Maidens and Warriors, matching profile paintings that slowly became more and more modern in clothing. Grimm paused before a specific wall, staring at it with pride. “And here is the legacy of one of the most powerful stories, here is where the tale of Snow White is recorded.” He swept his hand up, gesturing to the very topmost row of portraits.

Cupid gazed, eyes widening as she took in the magnitude of the history before her. The top row carried nearly identical portraits- only differentiated by slight changes in outfit. Every Queen painted had the same dark eyes, black hair, and alabaster skin. Down at this bottom row, there was a gap. “I assume this is where the next Snow White will be added?”

“Ah, very perceptive of you.” Grimm’s eyes sparkled. “Yes, the next Snow White is currently attending classes here. Once she has graduated and attained her destiny, we will add her portrait here next to her mother’s. And if you look behind you, you’ll see the counterpart of Snow White…”

They turned, seeing another wall of portraits. This one, however, did not sport rows of near-identical women. Each portrait looked quite different from the one previous- some radically so. As Cupid’s eyes travelled down the wall, she began to make a slow realization. She wasn’t going to put it to words just yet, though. She looked down at the bottom row of Evil Queens, spotting the gap there as well. Before it, a painting of a woman with deep ebony hair shot through with reddish-violet streaks. And before that, another women with delicately curled, pale blonde hair.

* * *

“Briar, is this really necessary?”

“I’m not letting you go dress shopping for this… event… alone!” Briar didn’t look up from her phone, thumbs furiously tapping away. “You can’t stop your mom getting remarried, but you can look amazing while it goes down.”

“Yeah, but…” Ashlyyn dropped her voice to a whisper. “Did we have to bring _Blondie_?”

A ways behind them, the blue-decked blonde was trying to look unsuspicious as she talked into her mirrorphone’s camera. She’d been streaming since they left school.

Briar sighed. “Just go with it. I know what I’m doing.”

“Is this about Apple?”

Silence confirmed the suspicion.

“Briar, I really wish you’d talk about what it was that upset you. It’s not just the wedding, it’s not just because Apple is… Well, Apple. What happened?”

“…I don’t want to talk about it. Not here. Not now. And especially not where it might get _leaked_.” She shot a quick glare over to Blondie, who was still absorbed in her vlogging. “Come on, let’s find you a dress. You look good in blue. Blue and gold would be nice.”

The trio wandered the shops of Book End, but nobody had anything up to Briar’s standards for her friends. Eventually, they ended up at a corner booth in Hocus Latte.

“I just wish mom would have told me sooner, is all…” Ashlyyn sipped her iced mocha slowly. “I didn’t even know she was thinking about remarrying.”

Briar sighed. “Things have been getting strange for a while now. I’m not surprised she didn’t say anything. She probably doesn’t want you worrying about her.” A brief tension crossed her face. “Parents say that but they never realize you will anyways. They’re selfish like that.”

Blondie suddenly slammed her fist on the table. “WHAT?” Her eyes widened as she stared at her MirrorPhone, oblivious to the glares she was receiving. “That’s impossible!”

“Blondie, you’re making a scene.” Briar set her drink down. “Maybe you should go…”

“Sorry, I have to go!” Blondie grabbed her bag and started to leave, ignoring them. “That new girl they stuck in my room is copying me!”

Once the third wheel left, Ashlyyn sighed, slumping forward a bit. “Can you please just make up with Apple, Please? I can only deal with Blondie for so long…”

“I’m not going back to kissing her feet and acting like she’s better than she is!” Briar snarled. “Apple has literally everything handed to her and she keeps demanding more!”

“Briar… What happened? You’re acting really out of character… You and Apple got along just fine until recently…”

“It’s nothing. I’m fine.”

“Briar. Please, whatever this is, just talk to me! I can’t stand these secrets anymore! I don’t want you and Apple fighting anymore!”

“I’m not- It’s just- Ash, I’m fine. Stop worrying.”

“I’m not going to stop unless you give me a reason!”

Briar stared at her friend for a very long minute before taking a slow, deep breath. “Fine… Just, don’t breathe a word of this to anyone.”

* * *

Dexter Charming kept one earbud in as he pretended to take notes for his Crownculus class. Here in the back of the classroom it was pretty easy to get away with it as long as you looked like you were paying attention. There was a new show being streamed- apparently the new transfer student was a love expert of some kind and was here to help people sort out their romantic problems.

In the corner of his notebook, he drew a doodle of a bird skull. It was one he’d seen many times before- on many of Raven Queen’s possessions. It reminded him of her. They’d only met briefly the year before, but this year they shared some classes. He felt awkward trying to talk to her, so he made a point of not sitting right by her in their classes. Right now, he could look down and see the back of her head as she took notes closer to the front of the lecture hall. She was wearing a light jacket today- black with violet stripes down the sleeves.

He couldn’t describe what it was he found so interesting about her. Possibly her attitude. She didn’t take anything from anyone, and after the incident earlier in the year where she’d given Duchess green hair, he realized she had a strong sense of justice too. She was a lot kinder than he would have expected- he never saw her raise a finger to anyone but to help.

Through his earbud, the soothing voice of Cupid read a letter aloud from a fan. It had only been a few days but the only real competition she had was Blondie- and Blondie was not ‘Just Right’ for a lot of the more rebelliously-minded students. Cupid gushed over the attention, thanking the writer before bringing her show to a close.

_“Remember listeners, Love is it’s own kind of magic. Not one we can explain with textbooks or classes, but one we have to fight for ourselves. I’m your host, C.A. Cupid, and I will return tomorrow to help soothe your loving hearts.”_

Dexter chewed the end of his quill for a moment before flipping to a blank page in his notebook and beginning to pen a letter.

* * *

“Afternoon, viewers! Welcome to today’s special episode of _Just Right_!” Blondie beamed into the camera, microphone at the ready. “Who’s ready for thrills and chills in our special segment- _School Legends and You!_”

The camera cut to a seated Cedar Wood, looking nervous. She wore a hairdressing cape over her shoulders, and behind her stood Poppy O’Hair.

“I’m here at Tower Salon with Cedar to test the most voted on legend! And with us here is Poppy O’Hair- you may know her twin sister Holly, who is currently attending our beloved school as the next Rapunzel! She’s here to help us test the legend- Are troll tears a suitable replacement for shampoo?”

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Blondie?” Cedar fidgeted slightly. “I’m not-“

“Don’t worry about it, it’s going to work. School Legends all have a basis in truth!” Blondie held up an unmarked green vial in front of the camera. “I have here a bottle of undiluted Troll tears donated by Ms. Trollworth in administration- she gets plenty of tears from her son.” Blondie gave a wink and a giggle before pushing the bottle into Poppy’s hands.

“If this stuff is undiluted, I’m going to need to put on gloves. Last thing I need is to melt my fingers off. Who said this was supposed to be a good shampoo substitute?” Poppy began rolling her sleeves up, pulling on long rubber gloves as she set to preparing her station at the salon. “Troll tears are incredibly acidic, Blondie. Yeah if you dilute them you can use it as a heavy-duty cleaner but that’s not the same thing as _soap_.”

“Just do it, Poppy!” Blondie whispered, but it was still picked up by her microphone. “I’ll pay double!”

“Cedar?” Poppy looked down at her guinea pig as she put a mask on. “You’re not being forced into this, are you?”

“It’ll be fine. I think.” Cedar gave a smile as she laid her head back into the sink.

“If it’s really bad come see me later and I’ll save what I can.” Poppy uncorked the bottle and was greeted by a caustic smell that made everyone gag.

“Here we go!” Blondie cheered as the camera kept rolling. After all, it wasn’t her hair on the line.

* * *

Nobody had noticed yet, but something was off about the shadows. Perhaps ‘Nobody’ was a bit of a stretch, but when Maddie had started going on about girls whispering from them, she’d been largely ignored.

Cupid, on the other hand, had noticed, but wasn’t saying anything. After all, she was no stranger to stories crossing over by now.

_ “Do you know, do you know? Do you really know?”_

“Yes, I do.” She whispered back to the girl-shaped silhouette on the wall. It paused, and she saw it turn to face her. “I do really know.”

_“What do you know?”_

“I know someone who isn’t supposed to be here, and yet, here you are.” Cupid giggled. “Where did you come from?”

_“…Far, far away… Further than even you can see…”_

“I don’t doubt that… You’re here on behalf of someone else, aren’t you? Who sent you?”

_“We came at the request of one of the storytellers… Herr Drosselmeyer… But we act of our own will.”_ The shadow moved slightly, the shape of her ponytail becoming visible. _“Watch for us.”_

“Us? Whose us?”

_ “The Witch is here too. We are observers, not players. Be on guard, Grimm is not who he thinks.”_ The shadow vanished, merging with the normal shades on the wall.

Cupid pouted slightly. She had suspected her father’s motives for this sudden shift, perhaps more eyes were on this world than she’d realized. She would have to investigate this further, but right now she had a show to get to.

* * *

“No.”

“Please, Hunter, we have to.” Ash’s voice was soft as they sat in the shade of the trees.

“No, you’re not listening to me. Why do we need to break up? I thought you were happy?”

“We… We shouldn’t even be together! Our stories don’t cross, we could both get in a lot of trouble!” She’d been crying, mascara running down her cheeks in black rivulets.

Hunter grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. “Ash, we… We can still be happy together! I thought that’s what you wanted?”

“If someone found out, we would be in so much trouble! We could lose everything! We could…” She began to shake as sobs overtook her. “_We could be erased…_”

“I’m not going to let that happen, Ash. I know you’re scared about what’s been going on with your mom but… I promise, I’m going to protect you.”

“…I don’t want to sign that stupid book…”

“…Ash…”

“I’m too scared, Hunter. I… I have to. If I don’t, what if that erases everything? I… I couldn’t do that to Mama…”

“Hey, don’t worry… We’ll figure something out. I promise.”

* * *

“Maddie, what are you talking about?” Raven stared deadpan over her teacup. “Did you drink Babbleberry Brew again?”

“Raven, I’m being as serious as Peas Porridge right now! You’re not listening to me!” Madeline put her head on the table and sighed, deflating visibly. “What if I showed you?”

“Showed me what?”

“The secret room under the library! It’s where all the lost tales are!”

“There’s no such thing as a lost tale, Maddie. Look, if I go with you and prove you’re making this up, will you let it drop? I’ve got enough to worry about right now… Legacy day is so close…”

Maddie grabbed her best friend’s arm and yanked her up, dragging her down to the library. Once they were there, she bounced her way up to the blank wall behind the statue of Headmaster Grimm, giving a sharp knock, and tracing the symbol on the wall.

Nothing happened for a moment, then a pink mist emerged, encircling them both. Raven gasped, jamming her eyes shut. After a moment, she dared to open one, seeing that her surroundings were different.

It was a dusty room, dimly lit by candles burning low. All around her were books- countless books.

“What… Is this place?”

“The Vault of Lost Tales, I told you, silly Writing-desk!” Maddie skipped ahead. “Don’t you remember Headmaster saying he lost a lot of stories before he started making them re-sign his book? This is where those old stories live!”

“That doesn’t make any sense, Maddie. Why would lost tales all be stuffed in here?” Raven pulled a book out from the shelf by her. _The Black Cauldron_ was emblazoned across the front. She frowned, then put it back. “I thought the point was they were lost?”

“I’ll let Giles explain it. Hello? Giles? Where are yoooou?” She began to flit between shelves, looking for the younger Grimm brother. “Ah! Raven over here!”

Raven ascended a set of stairs, still in awe at the magnitude of books around her. At the top, she saw a strange room- a fireplace, a small table, and a frazzled man sitting at the table with a cup that Maddie was pouring tea into.

“Raven, this is Giles Grimm! He lives here in the vault!.”

“Feathers and friends, together, alone!” Giles waved, taking a sip.

“He only speaks riddlish, but I don’t know why yet. But he’s the one who would know what to do!” Maddie poured a cup and took a seat, humming softly. “He says he’s happy to see us here!”

“Well, can you ask him what… What will happen if I don’t sign?” Raven was still in shock, slowly stepping to the table. “Will I really go… Poof?”

Maddie thought for a moment, then nodded. “Can the musical chair changes its tone...when the tablet of granite is inscribed with a bone?”

Giles took a long sip, looking at Raven with a strange expression. After a moment, he replied. “The King who sings with pages of sky, fears too much the dawn that rises with lies.”

“Maddie?”

“He says that if you don’t sign, your story will continue! There’s something wrong with the book, but he doesn’t know what it is. But not signing won’t do anything.”

“What? Really?” Raven gasped, eyes widening as the strangest sensation of relief coursed through her. “I… I don’t have to sign after all?”

“Nope! But Headmaster is going to try and force it. Giles told me he gets really angry if his stories don’t do what he wants them to. That’s why he’s locked in here.”

“I don’t care!” Raven began laughing. “I… I don’t have to sign! I don’t have to live my mom’s story! I can be free!”

“The bird that flies comes at a price. The cage of gilt crumbles, but the woods are full of wolves.” Giles took another sip of his tea.

“He says that not signing means you won’t know what’s going to happen to you anymore. He wants you to be sure it’s what you want before you make a decision.”

“Maddie, I never wanted to sign. I just thought I had to! I don’t care about repeating the same stories over and over again, I want to be free to make my own life.”

“Alrighty!” Maddie hopped up with a grin. “We need to get to work, then!”

“Get to work on what?” Raven raised an eyebrow as Maddie looped her arm.

“You’re going to make a big splash when you refuse to sign, you know. It’s the Rebel rebirth, after all. You remember?”

The memory hit Raven like a ton of bricks. Her mom’s attempt to upend the old system- the Rebels. Would this end up the same- with her locked up in the mirror prison this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the length makes up for how long this chapter took! Thank you so much, everyone who has commented and left kudos! Your words are really what keep me going!


	12. Legacy Day- Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a beautiful day for a Book Signing.

  
  


_ What a beautiful day for a ceremony. _

Apple awoke when the sun pierced her window. The dagger of light crossed her eyes, rousing her from sleep. She laid there, golden curls surrounding her head like a halo, as she stared at the ceiling. What was this strange sinking feeling she had?

There was a series of short knocks on the door, and Apple shot out of bed, throwing the door open to see two trunks in the hall. One a deep blood red with golden details, one a rich violet with silver. Apple gasped, unlatching the red chest to reveal a gown she'd fantasized about since she was small.

It was Legacy day, and this was her Ancestral gown. This evening, she would sign her Destiny to her Legacy, and all would finally be right.

* * *

Ashlyyn paced her room, glancing to the teal-and-bronze chest that had been delivered earlier. She couldn’t shake this feeling of inevitability every time she looked at it. On the other side of her dorm room, Briar was sitting on her bed, slouched forward as she hurriedly tapped one foot to the ground, staring at her own magenta-with-black chest.

“What are you going to do, Ash?” Briar looked up through her curtain of hair.

“...I don’t really have a choice, do I?” Ashlyyn tried to smile. “I have to sign, else…” She laughed, but it was soft, and forced.

“...I don’t know if I can… “ Briar’s head sunk back down as she gripped her hands over and over again. “...It’s not… It’s not worth it.”

“But you’ll disappear, Briar…”

“I’d rather disappear than have to do  _ that _ , Ash. I don’t think… I don’t think I can go through that…”

Ashlyyn sat next to Briar and hugged her. She hated to admit it, even to herself, but she was right. This was just… unfair. But there was nothing either of them could do about it.

* * *

“Keep those arms up, boys! If you can’t hold a single flower for the entire monologue, are you even wooing?” Professor Dr. King Lance Charming berated his students, eyes falling to one in particular. “Damn it all, Dexterous, straighten that elbow, you’re embarrassing me!”

Dexter choked and locked his arm back up into position, clutching a single half-wilted flower as he tried to not forget the monologue. Next to him, someone chuckled.

Down the line of boys in identical poses, the star of the class was clearly Amour Charming- decked head to toe in gleaming white armor, wooing position in the textbook example, speech recited with the ease to make it believable. He was everything a young Prince should aspire to be.

Well, if he was a prince at all. Dexter pulled his attention away from the mysterious classmate and finished his speech to the imaginary princess drawn crudely on the wall. It didn’t matter to him that Darling was masquerading as a boy, exploiting the school’s overabundance of Charmings to take princely classes. She was better at it than he was, anyways.

The bell rang, and the halls flooded. Dexter and “Amour” glanced to each other, a subtle nod being passed. They went their separate ways, but met once more in the nearly-abandoned hallway leading down to the Archives.

Darling removed her helmet and Dexter shielded his eyes from her reality-bending hair. She sighed, passing the article over, which he stowed in his bag.

“Don’t let dad get to you, Dex.” She smiled as she began removing more of the armor, hiding behind a largely forgotten column. “He means well, mostly.”

“Yeah but I just wish he wouldn’t just call me out like that in front of everyone else…” Dexter began helping his sister change, passing over her skirt pieces in exchange for armor. “It’s just completely embarrassing, especially with Daring there! Why am I even in Advanced Wooing? I suck at wooing!”

“You and I both know why, Dexxie.” Darling fastened her skirt over her leggings, fully returned to ‘normal’. “Missing anything?”

“Perfect as always, Dar. Do you need “Amour” for anything else today?” Dexter tucked the last piece into his bag.

“Nope, it’s just Princess classes for the rest of the day. And Fencing team practice is cancelled for the night. Did you get your chest this morning?”

“Yeah, but there really wasn’t much for me. I got Great-grandpa’s coat, some of Dad’s old boots, and one of Uncle Fastidious’ spare crowns. I’m going to try to patch together the rest before the ceremony starts. You?”

“Mom sent me the worst gown. I think it’s going to have a little ‘accident’ with some of Rosabella’s pets. You’d think if my destiny revolves around being kidnapped and married against my will to some old guy, my dress wouldn’t be so old-fashioned.” She rolled her eyes. “I can’t wait for this to be over with so everyone would stop talking about it.”

“Yeah, you and me both…” Dexter gave his sister a hug. “I’ll go put Amour in his usual hiding place if you need him. See you after class?”

Darling gave him a thumbs up before hurrying off for her next class. Dexter had a free period, which he usually spent helping Humphrey in the Mirror lab. But today would be his last chance to get a letter in a locker without being caught- and he had to psych himself up. He plugged his earphones into his MirrorPhone and logged in to catch his new favorite broadcast- He had a call to make.

* * *

_ “Happy Legacy day, one and all! I’m your host, C.A. Cupid, and this is your true love calling! We’ve got such a short amount of time together today, so let’s get right into the questions, shall we?” _ Cupid’s voice drifted through the school, warming the hearts of all who listened.  _ “Caller number one, you’re live.” _

_ “H-hey, Cupid… Thanks for taking my call…”  _ He was so nervous-sounding, it was almost adorable.  _ “I just… I wrote a love poem for this girl I really like and I want to give it to her, but I really don’t know how to make sure she reads it…” _

Cupid giggled. Someone who tripped over themselves surely would be deep in the throes of young love. This was someone who felt moved if there ever was one.  _ “Oh, caller, that’s so simple. You just have to make sure there’s no way she could miss it. If you put it in her locker, you want to make sure it’s stuck to something she will need by the end of the day. If you want to put it in her room, lay it gently on her pillow. Remember, presentation is key to ensuring your love is heard.” _

The boy on the line sighed, and Cupid could swear she heard him whisper a name. Ra… Rainin? Railin? Raven? She blinked, immediately making a chain of connections. She bit her tongue, leaving a space of dead air.

_ “W-well… It seems like you have already made your decision? You must feel deeply enough to act, so act! Declare your love with passion and surely the universe will answer!”  _ She was so glad this was an audio-only show. Nobody needed to see her expression dipping. Dexter was a sweet, kind-hearted, intelligent boy. He was always helping others- showing new students around, sharing his books in class, lending out things he would probably never see back. Cupid had seen the depth of his soul, his shining, perfect self. Dexter would make any girl happy.

_ “Yeah! I will! Thank you so much, Cupid!”  _ The line clicked as he hung up and Cupid had to catch her breath. She still had a show to put on.

_ “Listeners, remember, you will always regret inaction more than failure. What If hurts more than No.” _

* * *

“I’ve gotten all of the paperwork in order. I’ll just need you to sign the forms I’ve sent your way and have them returned to me promptly.” Milton smiled into the mirror. On the other side, an older man nodded resolutely. “This is the correct course of Action, Sir. Your daughter will understand once she’s signed the Book and seen the error of her mother’s ways.”

“Yes, Sir.” the Good King looked slightly pained as he spoke. “I’ll do anything it takes to make sure Raven is safe. She’s all I have left.”

“Wise man. Get those Divorce forms signed and make sure they’re back to me within the week. And Happy Legacy Day.” Grimm drew a hand across the mirror and smiled. It was all coming together. In a few short hours, the pesky rebellion’s last embers would finally be extinguished. As long as everyone played their parts and followed his plan, it would be a perfect Legacy Day.

The mirror flashed again and he tapped the cold glass surface, smiling as he saw the caller. “Why if it isn’t the very woman I wanted to speak to! How are you, Mrs. White?”

Snow White was as elegant as she always was. Flawless ebony curls styled into an elaborate updo, skin as white as the snow she was named for, and the blood red lips always held in a slight frown. “Headmaster, has there been any further issues? I would hate if my family’s funding had to be pulled at such a pivotal time…”

“Why of course not! Whatever would give you that idea? Today is a day of joy! A celebration of everything we stand for!” Grimm laughed. He loved how his little creations thought they had any power over him.

“I have concerns about my daughter’s… Social circle. She’s mentioned fraternizing outside her station a bit much for my liking. Your little room swap isn’t poisoning her mind with any rebellious ideas, is it?” Snow’s lip rode up slightly as she spoke, revealing a few perfectly aligned pearly whites. “I can’t have Apple becoming an embarrassment the second she’s out from under my watch.”

“Mrs. White, I can promise you on my honor as a Storyteller and Headmaster that your daughter has been nothing short of a Shining Example of a Princess while she’s been at my school. Her grades are exemplary, her work in Royal Student Council has been unparalleled, I daresay she will be remembered as a top student for generations to come!” Grimm laid it on thick, smiling at the beautiful Queen.

She paused, giving him an odd look. “I will be arriving with my Husband this evening to observe the ceremony. I imagine he’ll be more than a little distracted reliving his glory days, so why don’t you give me a private tour of the school so I know my daughter is everything you claim?”

“It would be my pleasure, Ma’am. I’ll be sure to treat you with the very pinnacle of hospitality.” Grimm gave her a nod. “I look forward to your arrival.”

Snow white smirked before her image vanished as she hung up the call. She’d always been a haughty girl, and it seemed her nature had become even stronger as she’d grown. It was no wonder her daughter was overworking herself into an early grave- but that was none of his concern. So long as the White line kept signing, how they lived their lives mattered naught to him. Apple would sign, one of the endless sea of identical Charming brats would become her prince, she would relive her tale, and pop out a new White princess to repeat the cycle all over again. Within two generations, all that would be left of her would be a portrait hanging on the school wall. Same as it always was.

There was one last issue to attend to. Grimm sighed, rising to go open his mirror case to the hidden one in the back. He removed the veil of protection and tapped the cold surface. Her Majesty was nowhere to be seen in the mirror prison. He frowned, carefully tilting the mirror until he caught sight of her violet hair.

“Still sulking, are we? I thought you would like to know what day it is.” Grimm adjusted his tie, brushing a bit of lint off his jacket as he spoke. “This evening, the last embers of your rebellion are finally put out. Once Raven’s signed herself back into the correct path, I was thinking we could begin discussing your future. A parole wouldn’t be out of the question. You could return to your home and be with your daughter again. Wouldn’t that be nice? Of course your ex husband is out of the equation as soon as he signs the papers, but you could finally be out of Mirror Prison.”

She didn’t respond. Grimm could see her shoulders shaking, so he knew she was at least listening.

“Tell you what, I’ll call back later when you’re not… Hysterical. I’ll be sure to let the broadcast reach you in here of tonight’s ceremony. It’s an important night, after all.”

* * *

“You’re right, the well is going down. And it looks like it’s staying that way too.” Lizzie carefully leaned into the glowing stone well, waving her arm around in the space usually filled with rainbow-tinted water. “This isn’t good. Mother said as long as the well didn’t run dry on this side, we would be our usual selves.”

“What could be causing it to go down?” Kitty was perched on the edge, peering down into the darkness- only a faint simmer of energy was visible at the bottom. “This is the only point connected back home, right?”

“It might have something to do with the plague.” Lizzie shook her head slowly, a frown growing on her face. “Wonder Madness does the wrong kind of strange things to you… It’s not out of the question that someone or something infected is stopping the flow. The question is… What do we do to get it back?”

“...I wonder if Grimm would let us go home… Make sure everything’s still contained…” Kitty flicked a pebble down into the darkness, listening to it ricochet off the walls until the sound was too faint to perceive. “I haven’t heard from anyone since the door was locked. And… Grimm’s lying about what happened over there.”

“I heard. Something about Raven’s mother poisoning our world… Poppycock.” Lizzie stared down with a sour expression becoming more sour. “I think it might be best if one of us were to go down there… But if any of us go missing he’ll know where we went. And once we get there, how would we even begin to come back? The door’s locked, the well is one-way, and I don’t doubt that Grimm severed our connection to the Looking-glass network.”

Kitty stared down into the well, beginning to lean slightly. “I’ll do it. It’s my fault we had to leave Alistair and Bunny behind, so I should do it.”

“Not one more word out of that smiling mouth, Katerina!” Lizzie shoved Kitty back away from the open well. “You couldn’t have known what was going to happen that day, because none of us knew until we saw it for ourselves! As your future Queen I Royally forbid you from going off half-cocked  _ alone _ into Wonderland!”

* * *

Apple was sitting at her vanity, experimenting with hairstyles as she prepared herself for the big night. The crown she’d been given was the same one her mother had worn when she pledged, but it was a bit old-fashioned by now, so she was trying to find some way to wear it that suited her better. She twisted a small bun and held it in place, placing the crown so the hair rested inside. She smiled. It was closer now to what she wanted.

She glanced to her phone- still silent. It had been much quieter since Briar had blown up at her for no real reason. It just wasn’t right- she wanted to be with her friends right now getting ready! They were supposed to do each other’s hair and makeup and all sit together tonight! Briar would know exactly how to modernize the Ancestral Gowns best, Ash would make sure their shoes were perfect, and Apple would… Apple would…

There was a long moment where Apple was just staring at her reflection in the mirror. Normally, she would have to squint but somehow, her reflection was in perfect focus. She had to be the fairest of them all- she had to remind everyone that it was  _ her _ star rising tonight… She would just prove to them all that they were wrong to doubt her. They were wrong to look down on her. 

Apple picked up a pair of scissors and turned to face the dress. It was so… Imperfect. She would fix that right up. She would be the Fairest in the School, with or without her so-called ‘friends’. She set to work, slicing the hem up to make a dress that suited a future Queen. There would be no doubt after tonight. Apple White was  _ perfect. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read, commented, bookmarked, and kudos'ed this story! Please stay safe, stay inside, and WASH YOUR FUCKING HANDS.


	13. Legacy Day- Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Time.

As soon as she’d laid eyes on the violet chest, Raven decided to skip out on the day’s classes. What were they going to do? Put her in detention again? Make her scrub the hallways? Reshelve all the books in the Lifairy? None of that mattered anymore.

While Apple giddily bounced around their room, Raven sat ignoring the chest now sitting by her bed. She dressed as if it were any normal day. Apple leaned out the window, trying to sing to the birds outside. They didn’t appreciate the lackluster performance attempt. Raven just sighed, rolling her eyes. Her roommate’s dour mood seemed to have left as soon as she’d laid eyes on her Ancestral Gown.

Raven knew what hers looked like already. There was a painting of her mother wearing it back home. It was this awful number, so out of date it had cycled back to retro vintage fashion three times already. This was not one of those times. She quietly decided that it was going to have a little ‘accident’ while Apple was gone.

She finished applying her makeup and decided to head down for some peas porridge cold for breakfast. Downstairs, she grabbed Maddie’s arm in the hall and started dragging her best friend along towards the castleteria.

“Ooooh! Good morning Raven! Are we playing a new game now? I like it!” Maddie clapped and bounced. “My turn!” She did something impossible with her feet, and suddenly Raven was the one being dragged.

“Maddie, how do you feel about taking a day off?” Raven laughed as she was tugged down the hall. “Let’s skip out and go have some fun ourselves.”

“Writing-desk, that is the best idea you’ve had yet!” Maddie beamed. “Let’s go see dad at the tea shoppe first!”

“Deal. But before we go, we’ll have to make sure we can’t get caught.” Raven wrinkled her nose, thinking for a moment. “Hey, Maddie… Did you know you can’t be seen by any teachers if you’re wearing a… Hot pink bowler hat with a yellow flower tucked into it?” She didn’t often like to use Maddie’s ability like this, but today… She just wanted to spend it with her best friend.

“Hot pink, you say? I have just the thing!” Maddie let go of her and dug around in the bottomless hat she kept atop her head most of the time. She extracted a half-eaten pie, three quills, a pot of tea, Earl Grey the doormouse, and finally a hat matching the description Raven had pulled out of nowhere. “With this, nobody will even notice us gone!” She plopped it on to her head and beamed.

* * *

The Wonderland Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe was oddly quiet when the girls arrived. Nobody was seated out front, and the lights were off in the kitchen. The two headed for the back of the shop, where Maddie lived with her father when school was out. The Mad Hatter was humming quietly, working on something in the house kitchen. 

“HI DAD!” Maddie yelled, spooking her father, who then spun around to hug her.

“Madeline! I wasn’t expecting to see you today!” He pinched his daughter’s cheeks and laughed. “What madness has your attention today, Teacup?”

“Well Raven’s skipping school today so she doesn’t have to think about Legacy Day until much, much later in the story. And the Narrator has stopped trying to be clever when I’m around so I decided to come with her!” Maddiel leaned over, looking at the bowl on the counter. “Whatcha making?”

“New recipe for the most wonderful teacakes, Maddie-dear! You and Miss Raven should try them when I’m done! Sugared violet and banana!”

“Oooooh! That sounds amazing!” Maddie clapped, bouncing back to Raven. “Writing-Desk, what kind of tea do you want? I’ll make us all some!”

“You know, I want you to surprise me. Pick something so utterly outlandish I would never think to order it.” Raven gave her friend a grin. 

Maddie gasped, jumping up and hovering in the air for a moment. “I know exactly what you need! I’ll be right back!” She bolted, leaving her outline behind, which looked around for a moment before following the mad girl.

Raven sat at the table as Maddie’s father returned to his experimenting. They sat for a minute in quiet before He finally spoke.

“Thank you for being such a good friend to Madeline, Raven. I know how she can be.” Mr. Hatter set the bowl down again, picking up a stick of butter and using it to grease a baking tin. “It really means a lot to me that she has someone to look after her.”

“...Can I ask something weird, Mr. Hatter?” Raven paused. “How come Maddie’s so out there, even for someone from Wonderland? I mean… She can do things the other kids from there just can’t do… She’s really different. It’s good but… Different.”

The Mad Hatter looked over his shoulder. When he wasn’t working, he seemed… Normal. Like anyone who could just fade into a crowd. “Maddie’s special. She’s… Well, no matter if you know. Madeline came straight from the original Well of Wonder. Back home, things are much different. Our Author isn’t so concerned with his tales retelling. He lets them grow, change. We can breathe more there. The original Mad Hatter is my many-greats grandfather, and he wasn’t the good kind of insane. So when our story was retold, his son would be a little less cruel, a little more light.” He began pouring the batter for the cakes. “But, since I never desired to marry, my story ended up playing out differently. I went straight to the source of all our madness and asked for a child, and it gave me Maddie.”

“...I didn’t know Wonderland was so… Different.” Raven looked at her hands. “You don’t have to sign to repeat your story? Does Grimm know?”

“Oh, probably. He always despised dear Carroll for that. Our stories are still retold without us becoming carbon copies of our parents. We can become who we want there. But then the Wonder Madness came and took our Author from us and we had to come here for our own safety. Seems Dear Maddie’s bottomless well of Wonderlandiful-ness will be squandered by Giles’ greed. But at least she’s safe.” He slid the tray into the oven and sat himself across from Raven as Maddie appeared in the doorway with a full tea set on a platter.

“So I thought at first you’d like the Tigersquash blossom blend but then I remembered you didn’t like orange teas so I then had to throw together a mix of Chokato, Juppie, and the last bit of Lemwart we had in the pantry!” Maddie plopped a bright blue cup in front of Raven. “And for Dad, I made borovan!” She passed her father a steaming mug with two asparagus spears sticking out of it.

“A delight as always, Madeline!” The Mad Hatter smiled. “Those teacakes should be out before too long, would you girls like to help me come up with a decoration?”

Maddie bounced and clapped in her seat. Her gloves kept clapping as her hands slid out of them to take a sip of her tea. 

“Maddie, no animated objects at the table please.” Mr. Hatter bit one of the asparagus in half.

“Oh, right, sorry!” She grabbed the applauding gloves and forced them back on. “So you were telling Raven about how you pulled me right out of the Well of All Wonder back home?”

“Did the Narrator tell you? Yes, I was. I remember that day so well, too. The Well overflows with all manner of madness and fun, so it was so strange reaching in and pulling out my dear Madeline. But then she started hiccuping out bubbles and I knew she was absolutely perfect.”

“Aw dad, are you really going to embarrass me like this?” Maddie giggled, pouring herself a bright pink tea from the pot. “I wasn’t even wearing a hat!”

* * *

The sun was at it’s zenith when the girls finally left the shoppe. They’d decorated what seemed to be a million little teacakes in a pastel rainbow of icing, and eaten just about every one. Maddie still wore her hot pink bowler to help them avoid any wayward eyes as the two made their way to the main street to do some window-shopping. Raven still needed to fix her Ancestral gown after it was going to accidentally fall into the fireplace.

She hadn’t ever put much thought into what the other lands of Story were like. Ever After was by far the largest, of course, but she knew that all stories told by Storytellers existed out there, somewhere. She knew Wonderland, of course. She’d had to do a report on the Oz lands last year. She knew there was a Neverland out there somewhere- but there were so many lands she knew she’d never hear of.

As they passed the Tower Hair Salon, Poppy O’Hair leaned out with a wave. “Surprised you’re out wandering around today of all days.”

“Needed a break.” Raven shrugged. “And I’m hoping to avoid being cornered by the fairest in the school.”

Poppy laughed. “Holly was telling me she’s been acting strange ever since she had some big fight with Briar and Ashlyyn. I almost wish I could join you guys up there just for the drama.”

“Apple didn’t say there was a fight, she’s barely told me anything about what happened!” Raven’t jaw dropped. “I thought they were just having some stupid disagreement about something pointless!”

“Oh, wow, no Briar blew up at Apple over something to do with Ahslyyn’s mom? Last I heard they still weren’t talking.” Poppy shrugged. “Ash has an appointment next week, I can ask her about it then if you like?”

“I’d ask Apple but I know I’ll just get the edited version that makes her look like the good guy. Thanks, Poppy.” Raven looked to Maddie, who was making faces to her reflection in the window- it was making different ones right back at her.

“Good luck tonight, though. Holly told me there was something with Legacy Day this year.”

“...I hope I don’t need it.”

* * *

The dress was much shorter now that Raven was done with it. She had to improvise with some of the accessories, but was finally happy with how she looked with it all on. She pulled her hair into a low side ponytail, the over-detailed crown was going to be too cumbersome to even bother trying to do a fancier hairstyle.

She pulled the cape around her shoulders, feeling the weight of tonight growing. She knew what she wanted to do, but it still felt like she had no choice in the matter. Grimm could be right- what if once she refused to sign, she vanished? What would that mean for Apple? But… What if she didn’t sign and then… nothing changed? What would Grimm do if she proved in front of everyone that he was a liar?

Giles had told her she would be fine… but was he trustworthy? Maddie seemed to like him well enough, but he could be just the same as his brother. 

Raven took a deep breath. She used her mother’s brooch to pin the cape into place on her collar. She just wished someone could tell her she was making the right decision. 

Apple was in her own little world, seeming to have also altered her dress. She was staring at herself in the mirror, slowly twirling her skirt around and smiling. Her hair was all done up in pearl strands- she looked like a real and true future queen.

The bells chimed through the school- it was time. Legacy Day was here.

* * *

Raven sat next to Maddie. There was a distinct vibe in the air of tension as Milton crossed to the center stage. He looked down at his students, and smiled.

“Students of ever After High. Parents, Teachers, Friends. Tonight, we are here, gathered for the most important of all our ceremonies. Legacy Day. The day where we come together to honor the memories of tales past, and to see the future our stories hold.” His tone was hushed, reverent. “Please join me in welcoming the newest generation of Fairy Tale into it’s beautiful future.”

Everyone clapped as the second-year students rose, all clad in Ancestral gowns and hand-me-down suits. Just across the aisle, Raven saw Apple beaming with pride. They were only a couple rows back from the stage.

“Now, please welcome our first pledge of the night. And Welcome to your destiny, students of Ever After High."

* * *

The Storybook of Legends was center stage, and mirrors broadcast the faces of the signing students to the whole of the auditorium. Birch Holle signed, frowning and promising to become the next Pitch Girl- For the sake of her sister Maple becoming the next Golden Girl, she must resolve to become a lazy and selfish girl, and end her story covered in pitch and misery.

* * *

_ Maybe if I just sign I can ignore what destiny says and still live my own life? _

* * *

The first of many Charmings signed, and the mirror behind him changed to reveal his future- as a savior of a princess wed to a cruel king. The Princess’ face was obscured, which was not uncommon. The Book simply chose a princess that had not yet signed their destiny. His brow furrowed- this was not the future he’d wanted, not in the slightest. But he simply grit his teeth and smiled

* * *

_ I can’t believe this… This is just unfair! Why do I have to be the one that refuses? Why can’t anyone else do it? Is it just because of my mom? _

* * *

Lita Lindorm signed with shaking hands as she pledged to gamble her life to save a kingdom from a terrifying lindworm-prince, and be rewarded by being made a princess. 

* * *

_ Please… I’ll sign if it can just get this night over with! I’ll do anything if it just gets me out of here! _

* * *

Ashlyyn strode across the stage in her gorgeous Ancestral gown, wearing sparkling heels spun of pink glass. She stood, looking down into the crowd, looking… Almost upset. She reached out a hand and touched the book. “My name is Ashlyyn Ella. And I… I am ready to pledge my Destiny.”.

The book opened magically and she watched as her destiny played out- tragedy, abuse, servitude, dedication, ball, prince, mystery, happily ever after. A teal quill appeared in a mote of light and she held it, hands shaking as she signed her name with tears in her eyes.

* * *

_ Please… I’m not strong enough… I’m just a pitiful, weak girl… I can’t even do magic right… Anyone but me… _

* * *

“My name is Apple White, and I… Am ready to pledge my Destiny.” Apple strode to the Book, eyes sparkling in the spotlights. As if on cue, a flurry of doves encircled her as she watched the Storybook of Legends flush a deep red, unlocking itself in the presence of the Princess.

She would be the fairest in all the lands, beloved by all. Except for her evil, wicked stepmother. Her stepmother would curse her beauty, envious of the love the princess received. She would first send a Hunter to cut out her heart, but her beauty would move the poor man to tears, and he would send her away, deep into the woods for her own safety. There, she would be found by the men of the forest, whom would shelter her. 

The Evil, jealous queen would learn of her step-daughter’s whereabouts and use her dark magic to disguise herself as an old woman, bringing her three tainted gifts- a ribbon to choke her, a comb to poison her, and finally, an apple to kill her. The princess would fall into a deep sleep, so deep it is mistaken for death. And the dwarves shall place her in a magical crystal coffin, and all the woods shall mourn her.

Then, one day, a Prince on a white horse shall arrive, and so consumed by her beauty, gift her with a kiss. The Kiss of True Love shall break the spell, and she shall ride off into the sunset with her Prince, living happily ever after.

The page of the storybook turned, showing her her future after the story was told- riches, glamor, luxury, adoration. The love of everyone around her- she would finally be recognized for all of her hard work and dedication. She would finally be  _ happy _ .

A swirl of magic arose, and a golden quill was formed. Apple took it, beaming. She placed the tip to the parchment, right under her mother’s signature. And she signed in a ruby red ink-  _ Princess Apple White _ .

* * *

_ ...I have to. I’m the only one brave enough to stand up to Grimm. _

Raven took a deep breath as she ascended the stairs. Apple had just signed, and the applause was finally dying down. Now, it was her turn. 

_ One foot in front of the other. Don’t go thinking too far ahead. Just put one foot in front of the other. _

She felt Grimm’s eyes on her back as she stood before the book. She placed one hand out over it, taking another deep breath.

“My name is Raven Queen. And I… Am ready to pledge my Destiny.”

* * *

_ The story is one she knew all too well. She would envy the beauty of the princess, to the point of madness. She would be fooled by the Huntsman’s ruse- the heart of a deer. But once she found out the truth, she would be driven further into her insanity. And she would plot the death of the beloved princess. _

_ But it wouldn’t work- and she would be found out. The princess would have her charged a criminal, and she would lose everything. She would no longer have her home- it would be taken from her. Her only consolation would be her husband- but even then she would grow to resent his presence. And she would be consumed with a hatred so strong that it would set the very world ablaze. _

_ Her future would only be down a path of ruin, hatred, isolation, and eventually all that would be left was a withered old woman too consumed by her failure to love anyone or anything. And she would never, ever have been happy. _

* * *

The magic created a violet quill. It floated, and Raven reached for it. Her eyes glanced down to the crowd- the faces of her classmates and friends were all looking to her. Maddie looked like she was about to burst, Cedar looked scared, Briar’s brow was furrowed over her pout, Ash was softly crying. Further back, she could see Cerise and Kitty sitting next to Hunter, each one with a different expression of anxiety.

There was a glint of light off her brooch that flashed across the quill, still floating. And Raven knew what had to come next. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Apple just off stage, hands clasped as she grinned eagerly.

Raven swallowed and narrowed her eyes, looking down at all of Ever After High. “My name is Raven Queen… And I’m going to write my own destiny! My Happily Ever After Starts NOW!”

She grabbed the book, and slammed it closed. Behind her, a crack of thunder deafened, the mirrors broadcasting all shattered, and Apple White screamed. Then, the whole world froze.

* * *

Raven had refused to sign the book. And now, she was going to have to pay the price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart is still pounding from writing this chapter! thank you all so, so much for sticking with me so far, I only hope it's been worth it! Thank you to everyone whose commented, bookmarked, and left kudos. This story is far from over, in fact, you could say that it's now just begun. Thank you again for reading, every last one of you. This fandom may be dead, but it will never be gone from those of us that love it. thank you, thank you, thank you.


	14. Ignite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first sparks of Rebellion begin to catch, and this time, the war will leave none unscorched.

“Well, well, well… Why am I not surprised.” A voice cut through the frozen world behind Raven.

“...What’s going on? I…” Raven gasped softly. Around her, shards of glass hovered in the air, immobile. “What is this?”

Headmaster Grimm approached her, glowering. “You little ungrateful  _ bitch _ . Sign that book right now and we can forget this little outburst ever happened.”

“No. I’m not going to repeat my mom’s story, you can’t make me!” Raven squared her shoulders, staring up at her Storyteller. “My life has value!”

“No, Miss Queen. It does not. You will sign that book, you will do as you're told, and you will never speak of this again.” Grimm removed a small book from his coat and a quill. He opened the book, pressing the quill to a page. “You have to the count of three. One… Two…”

Something seized Raven’s throat and she felt her feet leave the ground. She gasped, clawing at the invisible force holding her aloft. 

“I should have erased you and your father when I had the chance. The Evil Queen can be replaced easily enough. No loss, really. Of course erasing you now would be a bit more tricky… But I’m sure your mother could be convinced to make an encore of her role while I craft a more…  _ compliant _ replacement.” Grimm began walking around where Raven was being held, looking at her like she was an insect. “But I’m sure with that little outburst, you’ve galvanized a few of the more cowardly into action… This is a tricky situation you’ve put me in, isn’t it? Do I have to erase every one of your little friends too?”

“N-no... “ Raven gasped, trying to reach out for… something. “Don’t…”

“Oh, but you gave up your right to make requests a long time ago, Miss Queen. Now… I should probably start with the Hatter girl… I was hoping to put her Wonder to better use than Lewis had been but ah, well. You can’t always get what you want.” Grimm faced where Maddie was sitting in the crowd, and held his quill aloft. “Maybe if her father had done the right thing and just sucked it up to reproduce  _ properly _ she wouldn’t have been such a perfect little fountain of madness?”

“NO!” Raven screamed, and her eyes flashed violet. The force holding her neck vanished, and she dropped to the ground, gasping.

“Wait, how did-” Grimm was knocked back by a wave of energy, his quill being flung across the stage.

Raven scrambled up, diving for the quill. It was warm in her hand, and she held it to her chest. “You can erase me all you want, but don’t you  _ dare _ hurt my friends!”

“You little…” Grimm stood again, seething. “You’re just going to make this harder on everyone the longer you fight. Give me that quill back right now!”

“I’m not going to let you hurt anyone else ever again, Grimm! My mom was right! You’re a monster!” She took a step back, bumping into Apple’s frozen form. “You want this so bad… Is this what you’ve been using to control us all?” She held the Quill up. It was a shimmering golden color, seeming to be almost alive. “FINE!” She grabbed it, and snapped it in two.

There was a sudden shockwave that knocked her over, and also sent the frozen Apple to the ground. When Raven looked up, she saw the two halves of the quill were now leaking a golden ink onto the ground, and Grimm was standing over her, furious.

“You… You have no idea what you’ve done, do you? Very well then…” He straightened his coat and smoothed his hair back. “I think the most appropriate punishment for you would be to live with what you’ve done. You’ll see, and you’ll come running back before long, begging me to sign. And maybe, if I’m feeling generous, I’ll let you. Good night, Miss Queen. I think this event is as good as over, so I will withdraw. Good luck.” He smirked, walking off the stage and into the darkness.

* * *

_ “My name is Raven Queen… And I’m going to write my OWN destiny!” _ The projection through the mirror wavered slightly.  _ “My Happily Ever After starts now!” _

The mirror cracked as the book slammed shut. Then, there was another crack as the mirrors making up the room itself fractured. And then everything was silent.

Her Majesty the Evil Queen looked up at the lines above her. Her own face was reflected back many times over in the spiderwebs. Her eyes widened as a familiar feeling crossed her skin.

_ Magic. _

* * *

Raven was breathing heavily. Whatever that strange quill had been, it was in pieces now, leaking a thick golden fluid on the stage. She looked up across the frozen crowd, frowning. Everyone… All her friends and enemies… Classmates and parents… They were all frozen in place, expressions locked however they had been when she’d declared her intent to write her own destiny.

She looked behind her- Apple’s frozen body was still laying where she’d been knocked over. Her expression was… Horrified. Raven sighed, carefully picking her back up and setting her roommate right. And then, she released her. The spell came easily, drifting from her fingers as if she’d practiced it a thousand times over.

Apple gasped, staring at Raven with fear. “What… What did you do?” She looked out to the frozen crowd. “What happened?”

“I made a choice.” Raven crossed her arms. “I’m sorry, Apple, but I don’t want anyone to tell me who to be. I want to figure that out on my own. And now… Maybe you can too?” She offered a small smile.

“But… I already had my destiny! I don’t want to choose a new one! I liked what I had!” Apple’s head was beginning to whip back and forth between Raven and the crowd. “How could you be so  _ selfish _ ?”

“Apple, I-”

“No! I don’t want to hear it! I hoped you would make the right choice, I’ve been trying to be the good example for you ever since the year started! And this is how you repay me? Do you have any idea what’s going to happen to you now?”

“No. I don’t. And that’s the point. I don’t want to just play out my mom’s story over again! Apple, why can’t you see that Destiny is a trick? Think about it for longer than five seconds!” Raven grabbed Apple’s shoulders and stared into her eyes. “For you to get your Happily Ever After, I have to lose everything and be driven insane by my own vanity! You’ve been living with me for long enough now, does that sound like something I would be happy doing?”

Apple’s eyes welled with tears as she stared back. Her lower lip began to quiver, and her shoulders were starting to shake. “I… I don’t… I just can’t!” She shoved Raven back, starting to sob as she held herself. “If I don’t have my destiny, then who knows what will happen to me? I…” She choked on another sob before running off the stage, down the center aisle, and out of Legacy Day altogether.

Raven watched her run, still reaching out into the air. “...Apple…” She sighed, hand dropping. The silence around her was deafening. She reached up for her mother’s brooch, caressing it slowly. “...I guess I really did it, Mom… But…” She sighed, reaching out for Maddie in the audience.

Madeline had been frozen in glee, and as the magic dissolved around her, she bounced up into the air, giggling.

“Oh, wow… You’re still here! No more POOF! Yay!” She grabbed Raven in a hug, spinning her around a few times. “How did you manage to freeze everyone, writing-desk?”

“I don’t know… I don’t even know if it was me that did it?” Raven looked out into the crowd. “I seem to be able to undo it, though… But do you think anyone will mind if we just let this be for a bit?”

“I don’t think they’ll mind at all. Undoing it is going to be the new beginning though, right? A whole new chapter! Well, I don’t know if chapter’s the right word for it… More like this is the end of a part one and the beginning of a part two? The Narrator hasn’t made a decision about how to structure that though so everything after right now is a bit of a jumble!” Maddie bounced around the now-empty stage. “Where did Apple go?”

“She ran off crying… Maddie, I tried to talk to her about this… But she just wouldn’t listen to me. She’s so tied up in destiny… But she has to have thought about what that means for everyone else in her story, right? Apple spends too much time thinking about destiny to begin with…” Raven sat, dangling her feet off the edge of the stage. “...What should I do now?”

“Well…” Maddie sat next to her. “Probably unfreeze everyone… Then get ready to get yelled at a lot… And maybe be ready to lead a new Rebellion, right?”

“Ugh, I had almost forgotten about that. And Grimm’s not happy at all…”

Maddie’s eyes glazed over for a second before she blinked and nodded. “Yup. Whatever it is you broke, he’s gonna be stuck for a little while without it. And now a bunch of people that were too scared to speak up might start talking! Ooooh, Raven this is gonna be so hexciting!” She grabbed her best friend in a hug.

“Yeah… I just hope we come out of this alive…”

“Oh, don’t fret your head, Writing-desk! Everything always works out in the end!”

* * *

_ “Did you hear that?” _

_ “Yeah. Something big broke… Should we go investigate?” _

_ “It looks safe… Keep your eyes open.” _

_ Two shapes descend from a hidden space high above a crumbling hall. The first lands, reaching up to help their compatriot. Once they’re both on solid ground, they grab each other's hand and begin running for the end of the hall- into the sickening yellow daylight that now covers their home. _

* * *

Grimm slammed the door behind him, latching it closed. He crossed to his desk, reaching into a drawer and removing a simple quill. 

“Damn brat… Ungrateful… Disrespectful… Should have just put a stop to this when I had the chance…” He began writing with the quill on a long stretch of parchment. The words flowed effortlessly, but something wasn’t quite right. He snarled and threw the quill across the room. “Looks like we’re going to be doing this the hard way…” He picked up a new quill, but didn’t touch it to the paper. Instead, he placed it in an inner pocket of his jacket, where it would sit, absorbing the power of a true Storyteller for the time being. He could wait. He had all the time in the world, after all. And Miss Queen… Well, she would see the error of her ways soon enough.

Something moved out of the corner of his eye. He glanced up, but saw nothing more than the shadows on the wall. He frowned. Things had been rather odd as of late… Perhaps he was growing complacent. Maybe a reminder of the old ways was in order. 

But that could wait. Until he’d gotten his tool replaced… Then he would remind everyone why he was the Storyteller, and they were the tales.

* * *

_ A good queen is elegant and untouchable above all else. She is perfection, the highest example set to her people. Anything less than the absolute best is failure. She does what is best for her people, standing as the paragon of virtue above them all. She must have a reputation beyond reproach, she must never waver, and she must be without even the slightest fault. _

Apple sat, still in her thronecoming gown, crying in what was supposed to be the place she’d make her debut as the future Snow White. Once the signing ceremony was over, there was supposed to be a dance, a celebration to honor the students who signed this year. Right now, the dim space was still decorated for celebration, almost as if it were mocking her.

None of this would have happened if she’d just been perfect. Her mother always told her that unless it was perfection, it was worthless. If she’d only been a better princess, a better influence, a better person… Raven would have signed and they would have been happy. They would have had their destiny… Their life would have been safe.

The moonlight through the windows slowly crept across the floor as Apple’s mind swirled with all of these thoughts. Yes, she knew that Raven would have suffered in the end. But she knew that once she was the perfect Queen like her mother, she could save her dear friend! Raven wouldn’t have to live out her life in misery! She would take care of her! A good queen would see to the lives of even her slightest subjects, right?

Someone opened the door with a loud creak, and Apple hurriedly tried to wipe her streaking makeup away. She couldn’t bear to be seen like this- imperfect and disgraceful.

“Apple?” a voice gently called.

“Please… The dance is cancelled… You should probably go back to your room before you get in trouble…” Apple’s voice wavered slightly. “Sorry to disappoint…”

There was a click of heels across the marble floor and suddenly Apple was being hugged from behind.

“Apple… What’s going on? You… You haven’t been acting like yourself since school started…” Ashlyyn held her for a moment before letting go. “...Please… Please just talk to me.”

“Ash…” Apple tried to push the tears back down but they managed to escape despite her efforts. “I just… Why can’t I do any of this right?” She began to sob again, grabbing her friend in a hug.

“Apple… Nobody was asking you to be perfect…”

“You don’t understand… I have to be! I’m supposed to be the perfect example of a princess because everyone is going to look up to me! And I couldn’t even convince Raven to sign the book! What does that mean for our future? She can’t possibly know what will happen to her now!” Apple’s shoulders shook as the dark thoughts crept into the corners of her mind. “I can’t have my story without her…”

“Apple... “ Ashlyyn sighed, still holding onto her. “...Maybe this is for the best? Raven… She seems like she really didn’t want to become her mother… Don’t you remember what she did? Do you really think Raven would want to end up like that?  _ Our _ Raven?”

“ _ My _ Raven is going to vanish if she doesn’t sign! Doesn’t she see the mistake she’s making? She’s just taking her life into her own hands like it’s nothing!”

“Apple, why are you so scared of this?”

There was a long moment as Apple tried to wipe her tears away again. Ashlyyn handed her a handkerchief, frowning as she looked into her friend’s face.

“If we don’t have a destiny, there’s so many bad things that can happen to us… I almost drowned when I fell down a well when I was little, Ash… And ever since then I was too scared to think of what might happen to me if I didn’t sign. What if I didn’t and something terrible happened? It’s just better if I do…”

“Apple… You forgot… Your story ends when you marry your Prince Charming, right? Everything after that… That’s unpredictable.” Ash’s arms slowly dropped as she looked away. “You can’t really know what’s going to happen after you ride off into the sunset…”

It felt like someone had stabbed her in the chest. Apple looked up into her friend’s eyes, mouth open slightly.  _ She had completely forgotten. _

“...But… What’s even the point of signing?”

* * *

Holly threw herself across her bed with a  _ harrumph _ , not even bothering to change out of her Ancestral gown. Legacy day had been… postponed. She’d been so excited to sign her destiny but it looked like nobody was going to be signing until the school figured out what to do about Raven.

It wasn’t like Raven was really in the wrong here, Holly knew her fate was going to be pretty awful in the end. But not everyone wanted to try forging a new destiny, so why wouldn’t the school let them sign? Sure, she’d be stuck up in the top of a tower for a few years, but she was prepared to live with that! Once she was rescued by a prince she would be able to live whatever life she wanted, right?

She stared at the wall for a few minutes before sighing and getting up to change into her pajamas. Maybe she could finally make that breakthrough on her latest Fan-fic before going to bed.

“ _ Once upon a time… _ ” She paused. The words started every true tale, right? But what was supposed to come after? “ _ Once upon a time, many years ago, there was a little princess, and she was very sad, for her mother and father had died. _ ”

She paused again, absentmindedly chewing on the end of her hair. That seemed like such a simplistic way to start a story… But all of her friend’s tales began much like this one, so would anyone really notice?

“ _ Before the princess appeared a travelling prince, riding on a white horse. He had a regal bearing, and a kind smile. _ ” The image of a handsome prince manifested in her mind, and she smiled. He would be clad in all white, nearly glowing with purity against the despair the princess was in. “ _ The prince wrapped the princess in a rose-scented embrace, and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. _ ” Yes, that was it. He would embrace her, and kiss her tears away with a noble, selfless love. 

Her eyes drifted to the dark window, and a thought entered into her head.  _ What if… _ She began typing away furiously.

“ _ ‘Little one’ He said, ‘Who bears up alone in such deep sorrow. Never lose that strength or nobility, even when you grow up. I give you this to remember this day- we will meet again. This ring will lead you to me, one day.’ _ “ Holly beamed as the words flowed from her fingertips. “ _ Perhaps the ring the prince gave her was an engagement ring? This was all well and good, but so impressed was she by him, that the princess vowed to become a prince herself one day! ...But was that really such a good idea? _ ”

This was shaping up to be the greatest story ever told. Her first real foray out of fan-fiction territory! A girl prince, a cursed princess, a mysterious organization- all the hallmarks of a true fairytale! Romance, Drama, even a little bit of a thrill! Holly could barely suppress her squee as she typed long into the night, the day’s fiasco leaving her head completely.

* * *

The sun was up once more. Normally, the school would have been brimming with excitement the day after Legacy Day. Tales were truly ripe, ready to begin at last!

This day, the air instead buzzed with tension as the story was passed around, accounts playing telephone of exactly what had gone down. And wondering when the instigator would arrive, if at all.

Raven could feel the mood the second she’d stepped out of her room that morning. The hall may have been empty, but she just knew that today was going to be quite a long day. Apple hadn’t even come back last night. She took a deep breath, and began to make her way down to the castleteria, head held high. Time to see where the cards lay.

As she walked down, she began to see students whispering to each other. As she passed, they would glance to her, and either shy away in fear or give her a nod. But both groups were giving her a wide berth in the hall, parting out of her way so quickly that some were nearly tripping over themselves.

The doors to the castleteria were open, and it looked like the whispered conversations continued in there as well. As Raven crossed the threshold, silence fell, and all eyes were on her. She looked around, unsure of what to do at this moment. Should she say something?

The answer came when Daring Charming’s voice finally broke the silence.

“Raven totally ruined Legacy Day if you ask me.” He sneered, looking up from his ever-present mirror. A few of his surrounding royals began to nod, murmuring to themselves in agreement.

“Hey! Raven just wants to write her own Happily Ever After, not be told what to do by the royal pricks like you who get their life just handed to them on a silver platter!” Cerise piped up, standing to face the prince down.

“Oh Puh- _ lease _ , we all saw what happened! She’s decided that since she can’t have a happily ever after, none of us can!” Duchess stood up next, glaring at the rebellious students. “She’s just being a selfish brat like her mom!”

“HEY! You take that back right now!” Maddie appeared at Raven’s side, fuming. “It’s people like you who are the selfish ones! Apple’s destiny means Raven can’t be happy, so she’s the one being selfish!”

Murmurs began to grow in volume until small shouting matches were breaking out. The two groups of students began to pull apart, creating a visible divide in the room. Raven looked around, still not seeing Apple in the hostile faces before her.

Nobody was sure who threw the first handful of breakfast, but it collided with the side of Briar’s head as she was dragged onto the Royal side of the room. There was a horrible moment as she froze, then slowly reached up to touch the dripping porridge that had now become one with her hair.

“Oh now, now it’s on!” shouted one of the three piglets before chucking a whole bowl at the rebellious half of the room. In a matter of moments, the air was filling with flying food as more students took to expressing their frustrations the only way they knew how.

Raven dove behind a table as Maddie began pulling teacakes out of her hat to chuck across the space. She hadn’t expected this to be the outcome of the day, not in the slightest. Next to her, Cedar dropped, looking scared as she tried to wipe milk off her face, smearing her expression in the process.

“Cedar, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean-” Raven was shushed by one of Cedar’s wooden fingers pressing against her lips.

“It’s fine, Raven… You did what you thought was right.” The puppet girl tried to frown. “This was going to happen sooner or later… I’m glad you didn’t sign.” She quickly began scribbling a replacement face on with one of the waxy artist crayons in her bag, but the mismatch was obvious. 

“What do I do now?” Raven dared a look out and nearly got beaned with a biscuit. “I need to talk to Apple but…”

“She’s probably not coming to class today… Her mom was furious after you left. I think everyone heard her screaming in the Headmaster’s office.”

“...Alright, I’m going to put a stop to all of this. Wish me luck.” Raven vaulted herself over the table and ran for the center of the room, dodging porridge and toast until she was standing between the two halves. A familiar burning in her chest rose, and she threw her hands out with a scream, creating two dazzling violet barriers between the students.

“EVERYBODY LISTEN TO ME!” Her voice boomed as she stood, holding these barriers up. “I don’t want anyone to be forced to follow a destiny that robs them of their life! If I signed, I would be forced to follow a story I don’t want! None of us should have to suffer to make someone else happy!”

“Shut up you stupid  _ Rebel! _ ” One of the Royal students shouted. “You’re just like you  _ evil mom! _ ”

Raven’s head whipped around, and the barriers dropped. “You don’t know anything about me or my mother! You’re just a selfish  _ Royal Brat _ !”

The shouting started again, and this time Raven joined. As she stared into the crowd of Royal students, she was hurt by how many faces were now spewing venom at her. And she was shocked at how many of her classmates seemed to be… Scared.

“JUST WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?” the voice of Headmaster Grimm boomed from above. Everyone looked up to see the furious storyteller glowering down at them. “EVERY ONE OF YOU IS TO REPORT TO YOUR HOMEROOM THIS INSTANT!”

Students began to disperse immediately, running like scared rabbits under Grimm’s gaze. His eyes locked with Raven’s, and he began to… smile.

“Raven Queen. Report to Counselor Yaga’s office at once.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all staying safe? Remember to wear a mask if you have to go outside, not only to protect from illness, but to ensure you can't be profiled by facial recognition software.


	15. Crack the Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start getting weird in the aftermath of Legacy day...

_ “How could you do this to me? I cannot believe you would let something like this happen!” _

Apple pulled the blanket further over her head. 

_ “Your one job was to ensure that this day went off without any problems, and you couldn’t even do that! Why are we even sending you to this school if you’re going to just throw all our hard work out the window?” _

She was still wearing the gown. Her mascara was dried in streaks down the sides of her face. 

_ “Do you like making us look like fools? Is that what you want? To be an embarrassment to us?”  _

Her hair was knotted up in unprincessy tangles, and her lips were smeared up the side of her mouth. She closed the blanket tighter around her, shutting off as much light as she could.

_ “You’re such a disappointment. STOP CRYING! STOP MAKING EXCUSES! You’re just trying to get out of trouble!” _

Her hands were shaking as she tried to hide away from the world.

_ “Don’t give me that attitude, you ungrateful, lazy, selfish little brat! We gave you everything and this is how you’ve repaid us? Get out of my sight.” _

* * *

  
  


When she wasn’t teaching Home Evil-nomics, Professor Yaga’s role was as counselor and advisor to the ‘Villainous’ students, like Raven. Her office was currently parked in the back of the Faculty wing courtyard, shifting slightly on it’s chicken legs as Raven waited, sat upon a bench across from it.

The door swung open and the house lowered itself. Raven took a deep breath, and headed for the living cottage. She had an idea of what was about to happen.

“Take a seat, Raven. There’s too much to go over in such a short amount of time.” Professor Yaga was seated on her usual floating stool, flipping through some papers as the door closed behind Raven.

“Just get it over with.” Raven grumbled, slouching in the chair.

“Now, what in all of Ever After has gotten into your head so much you had to go and make it everyone else’s problem last night?” Baba Yaga didn’t look up from her desk. “You’re lucky the Headmaster is so forgiving, he’s willing to give you another chance to prove you’re serious.”

“Oh, really, is he now? After he threatened to kill me?” Raven snorted.

“Don’t go around spreading such nasty lies, little girl!” Professor Yaga’s head shot up for a moment as she gave Raven a dirty look. “That is your Storyteller you are making such heinous accusations against! Have some respect!”

Raven glowered, looking away. Of course none of the staff would believe her story, they had already made up their minds.

“Back to what I was saying before, the Headmaster is willing to let bygones be bygones, provided you can show your willingness to commit to becoming the model citizen of evil. He’s even willing to cancel your current mandatory volunteer work and reinstate your Muse-ic elective…” There was a brief glimmer in Baba Yaga’s eyes as she said that. “Why don’t we try to work something out together, Miss Queen? I was a student once, long ago, I can help you navigate the future if you just put in the work.”

There was a long silence as Raven’s mind raced. On one hand, this was clearly a bribe. Put her back in her favorite class and she’d just be oh so grateful that she’d go sign right away! But on the other hand… 

“I’m not signing and that’s that. Nothing anyone could do or say will change my mind.” She crossed her arms and sat up straighter. She had to stay strong.

“Well, then… Perhaps you just need more time to think about it. Here.” Professor Yaga signed a paper and handed it to Raven. “Your elective is reinstated. Think over how much easier things will be if you cooperate, Miss Queen.”

* * *

  
  


“Alright, class… I know things are a bit uncertain right now but we must keep our heads held high and carry ourselves with dignity! As such, today will be a joint practice with the boys in Hero Training class!” Professor Maid Marian cheerfully declared to her students. 

Ashlyyn was quick to pair up with Briar as the class ventured outside to a row of identical stone towers. Each one was about three stories tall, with a single window near the top. There were no doors to be seen on any of them.

“Alright, each tower will hold two of you, and your assignment is to pass the time in a manner benefiting your station as Damsels until the boys in Hero Training are able to rescue you. Take your places, girls!” The professor stood next to a large black glass orb on a pedestal. The various damsels-in-training all stood in front of their chosen tower, and then, they were standing inside the small room at the top.

Briar’s shoulders fell and her expression dropped into one of irritation. Her hair was a mess, barely brushed and not even styled in her usual flower buns. Her outfit was hardly even an outfit, she’d thrown a light jacket over her pajamas this morning and left without even doing her makeup.

“Why did you let her sleep in our room, Ash?” She groaned, throwing herself into one of the dusty chairs.

“Briar, please, just listen to me, okay? Apple’s… She’s going through more than I think any of us realized.” Ashlyyn tried to dust off the other chair before giving up and sitting by the window. “Her parents were really upset at her last night after what happened…”

“Why were they upset at her? Raven’s the one who made the big stink about not signing.” Briar pushed her crownglasses up to the top of her head. The bags under her eyes were getting darker.

“She… Look, I don’t know what her parents are like when nobody else is around but I always felt like they were a little off. Like maybe… Maybe they put all these expectations on her in the first place?” Ash tried to smile, but just couldn’t bring herself to hold it. “She mentioned something… She said she nearly drowned when she was little and that scared her but I think it’s more than that.”

“So what, you want me to just roll up and beg her forgiveness? Did you forget that we all have it rough? So her parents are jerks, that makes everything she does magically okay? Did you forget the part where  _ my dad raped my mom to have me?” _ Briar stood up as her tone rose. “Ash, nobody gets to be happy! The sooner we just get over ourselves the better, okay?”

“Briar, that’s not what I’m saying! Please just listen to me! Maybe… Maybe we don’t... We don’t have to be that way. Maybe we can make it better.” Ashlyyn began to shrink back, holding her hands to her chest and looking down out the window. “...Maybe Raven’s right.”

* * *

Two rows of mirrors, all angled slightly to face the front of the room. Windows with curtains drawn tightly, so not a mote of light could be seen from the world outside. Headmaster Grimm sat at the head of the table, hands folded, waiting.

A few mirrors flickered, projecting familiar faces. Not many, in fact, nearly all of the mirrors were inert.

“Afternoon, fellow Tellers.” Grimm smiled. “...Oh, who are we missing now… Edgar, where is Howard?”

A nervous looking, pale man to the Headmaster’s left shook his head slightly. “He thought he saw someone outside with too dark a color of their skin, so he told me he was hiding under a table for the rest of the evening. He sends his regards.”

Milton shook his head and sighed deeply. It always was a complete coinflip if Lovecraft was going to show up or not. Last time the excuse was he’d just learned there were forms of light that normal eyes couldn’t see. The time before that he’d made himself sick reading a basic mathematics textbook.

“Well, just fill him in on anything he needs to know. And stop letting him get worked up into these states if you can’t get him out of them on time for meetings. There’s enough of us missing as it is.” Milton rubbed his eyes. “What’s first on the agenda today?”

“What’s this I hear about you letting your Quill get snapped?” Victor’s voice chimed in from Grimm’s right. “An Authorial Intent explosion of that level would have some serious ramifications.”

“Thank you for your concern, Mister Hugo, but I have the situation well in hand. It was simply a matter of letting myself get sloppy. I’ve begun work on a new one and it shouldn’t take too long.” Grimm’s eyes slid over the illuminated mirrors. It seemed like just yesterday every one of them had been lit up with the face of one of his fellow Storytellers. But now, there were so few of them left.

There was a familiar maniacal giggle from a bit further down. “Surprised you let your precious Quill get snatched, Grimm.” Drosselmeyer’s wide eyes filled his mirror. “You of all of us should know how dangerous that is.”

“Herr Drosselmeyer, your concern is… Appreciated. But as I said, the affair is under control. Shall we continue with the agenda as scheduled?”

* * *

  
  


A girl stands in the stretching shadows of an empty hall. As the light outside shifts, so does the pattern of shadows on the floor. She simply stands, hands folded in front of her, head down, waiting.

She at first glance appears to be no more remarkable than any other student of this school. Her hair is a deep purple, pulled up into a coil at the bottom of her head. Her dress is mostly red, with black stripes radiating down the length of the skirt, and gold epaulets at her shoulders. She wears a simply designed gold crown, with a pink rose tucked next to it, and a white rose in her breast pocket.

The light bounces off her glasses as she turns to look down the darkening hallway, creating the illusion that behind them is only white light. As the shadows begin to dance across her, the stripes of her dress almost appear to shift, and for a moment, they are no longer stripes, but swords. Pointed at her, as if they are about to stab in all at once.

A shadow moves as it should not, becoming the shape of a girl with a full skirt and a ponytail. The girl then steps out of the shadow, and the shadow vanishes completely. She wears a green and white dress, and her hair is a bright pink. She smiles.

“Extra, Extra! Headmaster Grimm really did lose his magical quill!” The girl that was formerly a shadow grins. “And knowing what Herr Drosselmeyer said…”

“That man will be waiting on a new one for quite some time, won’t he?” The red-dressed girl simply smiles with her eyes half-closed. “Seems Grimm hasn’t written a new tale in quite some time. I wonder what happens when a storyteller loses his… Spark.” She begins to walk down the empty hall, hands still folded.

“What should we do, Miss Anth-”

The other girl coughs loudly, expression not changing.

“...Sorry. Miss Angie. What should we do now, Miss Angie?”

“Herr Drosselmeyer knows he can only ask us politely to act on his behalf. But I think it might be time to push a few pieces. Just a bit. Here.” She produces a book seemingly out of nowhere. “Grimm thought he had this destroyed, but he underestimates the power of a Witch. See that the right hands find it.”

The book is a deep aubergine color, with golden filigree hiding delicate swirls, fairies, and hearts. In the center is a silhouette of a massive tree with a heart-shaped ruby in the center. Along the spine, it is titled “ _ The History of True Hearts Day _ ”.

The other girl’s eyes widen and she nods, taking the book carefully. “Yes, Miss Angie. I think I know just who needs to find it.” She gives a slight bow, then vanishes into a shadow.

Angie’s glasses flash white in what little light remains as the sun finally drops below the horizon. She only promised to observe as a favor to a friend. But this school was a bit too much like her old one for comfort. 

* * *

  
  


“We’re back! How are you feeling?” Ashlyyn’s voice calls out as the door swings open. “I made sure to get all of your make up work for class, but you’ll want to do it as soon as you can, I think Professor Rumplestiltskin is planning a surprise pop quiz as soon as you’re back... Apple?”

Apple was still laying in Ashlyyn’s bed with the covers pulled up over her face. Her makeup was smeared across the sheets, but that was the least of her worries.

“Oh, Apple... Ash sighed and grabbed a box of wipes from her vanity, bringing it over to clean up her friend. “Just… What happened after you left with your parents last night?”

Apple seized up in the blankets for a second, breath audibly hitching. But the tears never came, and she was left just shaking as Ashlyyn began to wipe her makeup away.

“Apple… Look whatever it was that they said… It couldn’t have been that bad, right? They’re your parents… Parents love their kids, right?” Ash’s doubt was audible as she spoke, wiping smears of mascara away to reveal Apple’s flawless skin underneath. “...Apple, look… We… I’m worried about you. This isn’t like you at all…”

There was a long pause as she removed more of the makeup from her friend’s face. Apple stared up at Ashlyyn’s face. How had she never noticed before the light sadness in her friend’s eyes? 

There was a sigh of annoyance behind Ashlyyn as Briar crossed the room to her bed. “Well I was going to say I would listen to what she had to say but it looks to me like she isn’t in a talkative mood.” The edge of Briar’s tone lashed at Apple.

“Briar, please. You promised.” Ashlyyn quickly wiped the new tears out of Apple’s eyes. “Please, just listen for a bit and then you can go, okay?”

“Fine. Get it over with.” Briar sat on her bed, arms crossed as she stared out her window. “But if she starts prattling on about her precious Destiny I’m leaving.”

“You… You don’t understand... “ Apple’s voice wavered. “W-without it we all… We disappear… And...And I don’t want to lose… I don’t want to lose any of you…” She stared at her feet. The red jeweled shoes seemed duller than they had the evening before. 

“You’re going to lose me anyways, remember? Prick my finger and fall asleep for a hundred years. Wake up married with kids and everyone I know now is dead.” Briar glared across the room. “So what’s even the point?”

“You’ll still be alive.” Apple looked up to her friend, clutching her hands to her chest. “Even if I can’t ever see you again… You’ll be alive… And safe… And-”

“And miserable. Apple, do you have any idea what I saw my mom go through? She has no friends, nobody to talk to, I’m the only person who can even understand her most of the time! I would rather die than be so completely  _ alone _ !”

“But I don’t want you to die!” Apple’s voice grew and she stood, finally facing Briar directly. “I don’t want to lose any of you! You’re all my friends and if any of you died when I could have saved you then why didn’t I try hard enough to? I can’t… I won’t let any of you be left behind if there’s something I could have done.”

Briar stared at her for an excruciating minute before standing up and crossing to the middle of the room. She stood there, staring Apple down for another painful stretch, hands on her hips. “Alright, Apple. If you want to save us all so badly, then do it. Figure out how you’re supposed to be the savior you want to be so badly.”

“I will… I promise I will.” Apple grabbed Briar in a hug. “I promise… I’ll figure out how to save everyone... I have to.”

* * *

  
  


Raven was still catching herself staring at her new schedule as she tried to work on her crownculus homework. Right there, between her Kingdom Mis-management and Poison fruit theory classes. Muse-ic, her favorite class, the only bright spot in her daily routine… It couldn’t have been this easy, right?

She jumped a bit when the door to the room opened suddenly. Raven turned, eyes widening to see Apple still in her gown from the night before. Her hair was a mess but she looked… different somehow.

“...Apple, I-”

“I’m going to fix this, Raven. I’m going to fix everything. I’m going to make sure nobody disappears ever again. Especially you. Because I know you just want what’s best deep down. Even if you don’t know what you’re doing.” Apple paused, resting her hand on the curtain divider for her side of the room. “I’m going to make sure that everything gets fixed, and goes back to normal. I promise.”

Raven was left speechless as Apple drew the curtain closed. There was a look in Apple’s eyes, one that was familiar, but… Chilling. She pushed her assignment aside. She could just copy whatever she’d missed off of Dexter’s paper. That look in Apple’s eyes was just… too off-putting. She shoved her papers into her bookbag and went to go brush her teeth before laying down to face a long night of little sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, lot to get though here. Yes, I know I said I'd post this Sunday and it's now Monday. Sorry, it's a global pandemic and I have no sense of time right now.
> 
> This one's a bit of a deep cut- when Revolutionary Girl Utena was first being sold, it almost got cut and translated as a show called 'Ursula's Kiss', and would have had all of the Japanese names changed to western ones. Utena would have been Ursula, Anthy would have been Angie, Touga would have been Tommy, you can see where that's going.   
Official information regarding Ursula's Kiss> http://ohtori.nu/ursulaskiss/  
Unofficial parody blog that deserves your attention> https://ursulaskissofficial.tumblr.com/
> 
> I don't think there's many of you who are Transformers fans (I'm not), but there's a ficcer for Transformers that's been getting harassed by a horrid little troll. If you are a fan, or if you just want to help encourage a fellow fanfic creator, consider leaving a nice comment for them.  
What Do You Gain? Chapter 1> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559203/chapters/62022685
> 
> The troll shot off at me because I stood up for the author, if you go back and look at the comments I'm sure you can see who it is. Don't aggro them, they're probably 12 and don't have any adult supervision. 
> 
> I used doll-divine's Fairy Tale High dollmaker to make a basic ref for what "Angie" and C-ko look like.   
I had to go back to tumblr for this> https://fanficimagehoarder.tumblr.com/post/625462047302467584/c-ko-and-angie


	16. Folie à deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets from a day of strange occurrences.

Red Dress. Gold Jacket. Red Socks. Gold Shoes. Red Lips. Apple White was sitting at her vanity, running a golden brush through her blonde locks. If she was going to fix everything, she would have to make sure she did it right. She’d promised Briar and Ashlyyn last night that she would find a way to make everything right again. And she intended to keep that promise.

She paused, holding the glasses she usually kept away. Now was not the time to be missing out on something important because of her imperfections. She had too much to do to get hung up on one of her many flaws- So she put the lenses on, and nodded to her reflection. She truly was the fairest in all the land- but that didn’t mean she couldn’t also be the most effective.

“Good morning Apple… Oh, you’re up early.” Raven yawned, pulling the curtain aside from her half. “What’s with the getup?”

“I told you I’m going to find a way to fix everything, remember? It was my fault you didn’t feel like you could sign the book. So now I’m going to make sure nobody else ever does.” Apple pulled her hair back into a ponytail, tying it with a red ribbon. “It is my job, not just as a Royal, but as the future Queen of all Ever After. A True Queen knows her people fed, before she sits to feast.”

Raven sighed. “Apple, I think you’re just going to end up hurting yourself. You’re… You’re the same age as me. We’re teenagers, nobody would want us to save the world. And besides… It’s not your fault I don’t want to sign. It was my decision.”

“Yes, but it’s because I couldn’t be the good example I promised I would be. Raven, you need to grow up and realize that it’s not just about you. Please.” Apple looked up to Raven with a sad smile. “I’m doing this for your sake too, you know.”

“Apple…” Raven shook her head. “I don’t know how else I’m supposed to explain it to you. It wasn’t your fault, and it was all my decision. That’s… That’s the truth of it all.”

“Oh Raven…” Apple stood up, taking Raven’s hands and giving her a smile. “It’s so sweet of you to try making me feel better… But it’s not necessary. I can’t be a good Queen if I never take responsibility for my own mistakes. Please, let me fix everything. I promise by the time I’m done, everything will be back to normal.”

* * *

  
  


_ Once upon a time, a childless couple lived together in loneliness, praying every day that they may be blessed at long last… _

Headmaster Grimm snarled as the words remained inert. The process for re-creating his beloved Quill was far too slow for his liking. But he had no choice, he had to write.

_ Once upon a time, a man of wealth and breeding sought a wife to be a mother to his daughter. His daughter was a fair and good child, blessed with kindness and beauty unlike any seen before… _

He hadn’t been without a quill in quite some time. If any of his fellow Authors knew the shape he was in, they would surely mock him- even that idiot Howard could still spin a tale, albeit one rife with his own fears of the unknown. 

_ Once upon a time, a King and Queen welcomed a beautiful child into their lives. She was to be blessed at her christening by all the good and kind Fair Folk in the kingdom, each giving her a gift of blessing… _

There wasn’t much to be done but to write, and write, and write some more until finally his words could fill the device with Authorial Intent, and he could force that brat Queen girl to sign herself over to him. Then, with her rebellion squashed, he could manipulate his puppets again as he had for so long before.

_ Once upon a time… _

* * *

Dexter’s fingers drummed along the handle of the book cart as he pushed it, re-shelving while the tunes of Tink-182 blasted through his headphones. He hummed along, occasionally pausing to lip-synch along as he pushed books into their proper places. The cart was nearly empty- looked like he’d finish his extracurricular early enough to go hang out with Humphrey down in the Mirror Lab and play a few rounds of Coalition of Champions.

He shelved the last book and smiled, giving himself a self-satisfied nod. The evil Step-Librarians couldn’t fault him this time- everything was in its proper place and perfectly aligned.

Then he turned around and saw another book on the cart. It was a strange plum-ish color, with an elaborate golden tree design on the front cover.

“Huh?” He picked the book up. It was missing a dust jacket, and a numbering sticker on the spine. Did someone leave their textbook on the cart and he just missed it?

“The History of True Hearts Day?” He opened the book and perused a few pages. It seemed to be talking about some kind of holiday, but the name was new to him. He flipped a few pages each way and sighed. This was definitely not a Lifairy book. 

He didn’t see the girl-shaped shadow vanishing into the shade of the bookshelves further down the row. 

* * *

“Hey, Kitty, what’s bothering you so much?” Cerise asked as she laid under the tree in the Wonderland Grove. “You’ve been really easy on the pranks lately.”

Kitty sighed, rolling onto her stomach and picking at the curly grass around her. “It’s nothing.” She plucked up a bright blue caterpillar and examined it.

“That’s a lie.” Cerise sniffed deeply. “Come on, just talk to me about it.”

There was a long silence between the girls as Kitty played with the blue creature. Finally, the Cheshire relented, flicking the cerulean grub away.

“It’s my fault we lost some… friends.” She gave a deep sigh, staring at the dimly glowing well across the grove. “I didn’t mean it but… I didn’t know what was happening.”

Cerise was silent for a minute, sitting up and shaking a few blades of grass out of her hood. Her wolf ears twitched a bit. “What happened? You couldn’t have been very old, right?”

“Oh, it was stupid of me…” Kitty rolled over to look up at the sky. It was blue. She missed the green and magenta tinges of her home. “I told Alistair that Bunny was going to tell him a secret if she met him at a specific tree in the woods by my home… and I told Bunny I’d hidden a stash of candy in there too. I thought it would be funny if they got lost.”

“...How old were you?” Cerise felt the springy blue-green grass trying to grow over her fingers, and clawed it off.

“...Five?” Kitty held up a hand to the sky, staring at her fingers. “They were so silly. They believed me even though I’d already tricked them a million times.”

“Kitty, you were a kid. I don’t think that means anything. You didn’t know what was going to happen, right?”

“But it’s because of me they didn’t make it out.” Kitty sighed and dropped her hands. “I don’t even know if they’re alive anymore.”

* * *

“FIRE IN THE HOLE!” He throws a burning bottle into the doorway as she bolts out of the structure. The flames engulf the… creatures inside as the two of them run, hand in hand. There’s more than enough supplies to last them the week now, best get back to safety.

The sky is a sickening yellow shade, and the once checkerboard-patterned street is cracked, overgrown in some places. The once wonderlandiful world had long been engulfed in a terrible sickness, stripping the childish madness and replacing it with something altogether more disgusting.

He’s Immune. She is not. If she’s infected, he will be alone. That cannot happen. He would rather die of the madness than be alone in this cursed world. They make it back to their home- the shrine of the Wonder Fountain. From which all Madness springs. And together, they climb back up into their hidey-hole in the rafters.

“Alright, let’s see what we got…” He dumps out the day’s haul. Plenty of tea- a necessity for any Wonderlander. Quite a few tinned biscuits, too. Those will go a long way. Even a few scones mostly untouched by mold- a treat in this day and age. “What did you get?” He turns to his companion.

“Um… Not much. I think this Jam is still good. Smells okay, anyways.” She holds up the jar. “I think these tarts might be alright, what do you think?”

“Oh, those are probably really gross under the surface…” He scrapes a bit of the filling up, giving it a sniff. “...Or not. Smells okay to me.”

“Well, I think this was a good day!” She beams up at him. “Let’s celebrate!”

“Let me get some tea going before we do, I don’t want to forget!” He shimmies down their rope to the Well, collecting a bit of water in an aging brass kettle. Boiling will only remove  _ most _ of the psychoactive effects for him, but there isn’t a safer source anywhere else in Wonderland.

She’s already prepared a makeshift spread once he returns to their hideaway. Half-rotted scones with the mold scraped off, the tarts from today, makeshift finger sandwiches constructed from what little still can grow in the tainted soil. He begins boiling the kettle and prepares two cups of tea as she busies herself with making sure everything is set just right.

In the distance, a clock chimes. It’s teatime. Even after their world ended, the clock still chimes. He pours the tea. Together, they eat. 

Once the spread is gone, she plucks a mushroom from the wall. They are all bright green, with blue gills and purple spots. He knows what comes next.

“Open wide~” She giggled, holding the mushroom out for him. He over-acts rolling his eyes as he takes a bite of the fungi. She takes the rest.

They discovered the mushrooms by accident, originally. Starving and desperate, they ended up eating them by the handful. Then the visions came. Past, present, possible futures. They pieced together how to survive, using them to determine where the safest places were. Now, they use them to piece together where tomorrow’s plans should lie. 

Together, holding tight to this safe madness, they fall into the visions and see where tomorrow will take them.

* * *

Duchess places her pointed foot in position, arms lowered, head down. She doesn’t need music- she knows every exact movement of the dance. 

_ Step, one two; step, one two; step, one two- and raise! _

She begins, gliding across the surface of the water with ease. Arms rise, head leans back, she moves with the delicate precision she has trained all her life for. After all, she is the future Swan Princess. She spent more time on her toes than most girls did on flat feet. She pirouettes across the pond, moving to an expert twirl without even opening her eyes. 

Her arms flutter, her head bows, her feet continue their precise movements over the still waters. Motes of light dapple the glassy surface, natural spotlights illuminating her dance. 

_ Do it again, Duckling. If you cannot break the curse you’ll just be another ugly nuisance for the rest of your life! Is that what you want? _

_ No, Grandmother. I promise, I’ll break it! _

She fights the growing frown, trying to maintain the neutral expression on her face. She has to break the curse, she has to. She has to become the White Swan that breaks her curse- so she can finally see her mother again.

_ That day her feet turned to flippers solidified her fate- she was forever cursed to be a swan if she couldn’t break the enchantment at the end of her tale. Her mother had done it, which is why she left Duchess with Grandmother in the first place!  _

A herd of swans watches from the banks, the ones that usually occupied the pond when it wasn’t being used as a stage. Led by a gorgeous pair, they swarm anyone who gets too close- except for Duchess. For her, they part, and are her sole audience to these recitals. 

The Black swan of the pair bows their head as Duchess passes. The White follows suit. They are a nesting couple, but have yet to hatch even a single egg. Duchess nearly pities them, but they seem quite happy without one.

She begins the final twirl, arms spread as the itching sensation shoots down her arms- black feathers all sprouting at once from her flesh as she transforms. For now, she can change freely. Once her story begins, she will be locked into this shape so long as the sun is in the sky.

The swans on the bank all begin to trumpet, raising their wings in applause. Another impeccable performance. Perfect to woo her True Love, his confession key to freeing her from the fate of so many Swan Maidens.

The Black and White pair glide out to her on the water, bowing their heads to nuzzle her gently. The day she first was able to transform, they appeared in the pond behind her grandmother’s house, and were never far from her side as she grew. She loves them, truly. 

The wind gently shakes the trees above the little pond in the woods, and amber leaves begin to cascade down around the herd. Fall has arrived at Ever After High.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apple White Dolls look really good in Clawdia Wolf's base outfit.


	17. True Hearts Day, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A festival is uncovered- while one romance grows stronger, another crumbles to dust.

**@JustRightBlondie-**

_ Don’t forget to tune in TONIGHT at 6pm for our hexclusive interview with Apple White  _ ** _@Apple_a_day_ ** _ talking all about the new look, new plans, and more! _

Blondie tapped the blue ‘send chirp’ button and closed the Songbird app, pocketing the MirrorPhone as she turned her attention back to the front of the class. Professor Rumplestiltskin was preoccupied yelling at the front row over scores on the last pop quiz to notice her shooting out quick chirps hyping up the broadcast.

The bell rang and Rumplestiltskin finished his screeching at the students that had failed, vowing that there would be another pop quiz sometime this week and if any of them failed again, it would be weekend detention of spinning straw into gold for the lot. Blondie grabbed her books and dashed for the door with the pack, glad to be out of that mess.

The crowd pushed her along the hallway until she broke free, running for her favorite shortcut to the Lifairy- she had a study hall next period and she wanted to spend it working on last-minute edits in peace. She ducked into an unused hall- passing by empty classrooms on her way. She wasn’t sure what this hall was usually used for, but all the rooms were locked up tight.

So it was exceptionally odd when Blondie heard soft voices coming from an unlocked room. On instinct, she grabbed her MirrorPhone and ducked down, sliding down behind a wilted vine and out of sight. She pointed her camera right at the cracked door and hit record- then remembered a previous time she’d tried this only to get her recordings wiped by an irritated princess- and tapped the little cloud-shaped icon in the corner of her screen. Better safe this time.

Inside, she saw both Apple and Daring Charming. Apple’s new, more professional look contrasted against the prince’s letterman jacket. As Apple spoke, Daring seemed to be preoccupied by his usual hand mirror- until she grabbed it and pulled it away from his face.

“Daring, I’m trying to be serious here. Can you look away from yourself for just five minutes?”

“Apple, sweetheart, whatever it is that’s gotten you acting so snobby, can you just stop it already?” He rolled his eyes. “Fine, make it quick, I have Hero Training to get to.”

“Daring, you and I both know you’re basically a shoo-in to become my Prince Charming, right?” Apple smiled. “I was hoping you’d-”

Daring cut her off with a groan. “This again? Apple, thanks to your  _ Rebel Roommate _ we can’t be so sure now, can we? Why don’t you go pester her instead? I’m not the one who did anything wrong.”

“Daring, will you just  _ Listen to me? _ ” Apple hissed. “I’m trying to fix everything but I can’t do that unless you help me! I need you to stop flirting with and dating every other girl in the school!”

Daring stared at her for a long moment with an unamused expression. “Absolutely not, Apple. What are you, crazy? I’m a  _ Charming _ . It’s in the name.”

“I don’t care! Nobody is going to take anything I do seriously unless you publicly support me! And I need you to  _ commit! _ ” Apple grabbed his arm. “Please, Daring, I need you!”

“Well since I never got the chance to sign we still don’t know for sure, now do we? Maybe you should stop acting so damn possessive and have a conversation with the  _ Rebel Bitch _ you’re just letting get away with it all?” He snarled and yanked his arm away. “This is Raven’s fault, not mine. So stop trying to control me and go deal with the actual problem. Goodbye, Apple.”

Blondie squeezed herself as far down into the shadow of the vine as she could, eyes wide as Daring stomped off, back down the hall towards the main classrooms. Had… Had that conversation really just happened? Did this mean Apple and Daring…  _ weren’t _ fated forever after?

Her head began to race as she peeked back into the classroom to see Apple crying silently. Whatever she’d hoped to accomplish, this clearly wasn’t it.

* * *

“How much longer do I have to keep this on, Hunter?” Ashlyyn laughed, holding her hands out in front of her and taking a few slow steps forward, beaming under the blindfold.

“We’re almost there, Ash, I promise this will be so worth it. Come on, I gotcha.” Hunter looped his arm around hers and gently pulled her along under the trees of the enchanted forest. “Alright, here we are! Ready?”

Ash slowly pulled the cloth up away from her eyes, blinking in the light. Once her sight had adjusted, she gasped.

At the center of a clearing was a picnic lunch for two- and Hunter grinning like a dork. “Surprise!” He laughed.

“Oh my… Hunter did you really set all of this up?” Ash ran to give him a hug. “This is wonderful!”

“Yeah, I figured you’ve been dealing with a lot lately, so you needed a breather. Come on, I spent all morning trying to get these sandwiches right for you, I wanna see how you like them.”

* * *

_ It had been just about four and a half months ago when Hunter had been on an early morning hike and seen the crying girl in the forest clearing. Surrounded by the animals of the woods, Ashlyyn had looked absolutely divine, even in her state. _

_ “E...Excuse me, are you alright?” _

_ “Oh! Oh… Oh no it’s fine, don’t worry about me…” _

_ “Are you sure, Miss? Here, take this.” He handed her his handkerchief. “Sorry if it’s a bit rough…” _

_ She’d wiped her eyes with it, beginning to smile. “I’m sorry, you probably weren’t expecting to find a girl crying out in the middle of the woods, were you?” _

_ “Well, no I wasn’t. You’re not hurt, are you? I can get you to my house and my parents can see about calling for a carriage for you?” _

_ “Oh, that’s not really necessary… I’m not too far from home. I just… I thought picking flowers sounded nice but then…” She sighed. “I just… Guess I got overwhelmed.” _

_ “Well, how about I walk you home at least. I don’t feel right just leaving a girl all alone when she’s upset.” Hunter held out his hand. “My name’s Hunter Huntsman.” _

_ She took it and smiled. “Ashlyyn Ella. I think… We go to the same school, don’t we? Ever After High? I think I’ve seen you a few times.” _

_ “Yeah, I remember you… I think my Heroics class rescued you in your Damsel-in-Distressing a few times?” _

_ She laughed, scooping up her flower-filled basket and looping her other arm through his. “Oh, yes I remember you now! You’re the next Huntsman for Snow White and Red Riding Hood!” _

_ That got him to smile back. “You’re the next Cinderella, right? That explains all the animals.” _

_ “They’re my friends.” She chirped a few times and a bluebird landed in her hand. “They understand me.” _

_ “Oh… Hey can you tell them I’m sorry about the whole… Hunting thing?” He blushed, looking away. _

_ “They understand. If there was nobody to hunt they would keep having children until they starved. And they told me the Hunters are always fair and don’t hurt children or their mothers. They respect your family, it seems.” _

_ “Well that’s good. My dad always told me it’s important to respect the woods and everything in it.” _

_ “He sounds like a lovely man.” Her smile saddened. “My father died a couple years ago…” _

_ “I’m… I’m sorry to hear that. Is that why you were so upset?” _

_ She nodded, letting the bird go with a flower in its beak. “When I was little he and my mom would always take me out to pick flowers and talk to the animals. I realized I hadn’t gone since… It happened. I missed having fresh flowers at home.” _

_ “...Say, I think I know a nice meadow not too far, there’s some lovely flowers that grow there. Come on, I’ll even help you pick them.” _

_ “That sounds wonderful.” _

* * *

Raven paused at her locker, snapping her fingers to tug the folded card up and out of where it was tucked into the door. It floated up, alighting in her hand where she opened it up.

“Ooooh, what’s this, a secret note? Is there anything more Hat-tastic?” Maddie fished around in her hat for a moment before retrieving Earl Grey the doormouse with a large cookie in his paws. “What’s it say?”

“Let’s see…” Raven cleared her throat.

_ Mirror, Mirror, in my hand- _

_ Asking ‘Whose the fairest in the land?’ _

_ With violet eyes and shadow hair, _

_ A soul so deep and skin so fair. _

_ Standing for the ones affected, _

_ By injustice and anger misdirected. _

_ She sings like an angel, with crystal voice, _

_ And dares to stand and make a choice. _

_ Truly none are as beautiful as you, _

_ And none can dare to do what you do. _

_ A Witch, a Queen, a helping hand- _

_ You are the fairest in all the lands. _

Raven sighed. These poems had been showing up in her locker occasionally, but none had a name attached to them. She didn’t even have a clue as to where to start looking. She opened her locker and laid the paper with the others on the top shelf. There were more pressing things on her mind today. 

* * *

Cupid sighed deeply, putting the finishing touches on the drawing in the margin of her notebook. It was a portrait of Dexter Charming, carefully shaded to really bring out his features. She felt more than a bit silly, really, swooning over practically the first boy she’d met in this world. She couldn’t help it, not really.

On the other page was the beginnings of a letter she’d been writing before getting distracted.

_ Dear Clawdeen, _

_ I was so glad to finally get a letter from someone I actually squealed! When I asked why it took so long, all I got was some mumbo-jumbo about how long interdimensional mail takes. I suspect the Headmaster here doesn’t like me still talking to the ghouls from my old school, but since he can’t actually stop me he’s stuck just being a pain. _

_ At the risk of sounding like Lala during that whole Valentine fiasco, I’ve been completely heart-struck since I arrived. I know you don’t care at all for boys but I have to tell someone! He’s so kind, and sweet, and he has the most gore-geous eyes. I could listen to him talk for hours about nearly anything! _

_ I’m so glad your sister is starting class with you! I wish I had siblings to talk to here, it’s so quiet sometimes I think I’m losing my mind. I’m sure you’ll look after her just fine! _

_ Are Cleo and Deuce still together? I know that’s a silly question, they probably are. How is Frankie? Is Abbey still thinking about running for student disembodied president? Is Lala still dating your brother? They did seem really happy together and it just filled my heart with so much love. Please tell me Lagoona finally dumped that doormat she was dating- the poor girl needs a break! _

It had been about this point she’d seen Dexter coming in and became preoccupied with capturing his likeness to include in the letter.

“Hey, Cupid, whatcha up to?” Dexter was now suddenly behind her. “Wow, did you draw that? It looks just like me!”

Cupid squeaked, quickly closing the notebook and smiling up at him. “Y-yeah! I’m writing letters to all my friends from my old school and I thought I’d include some drawings of my friends from my new school!” 

“That’s cool. Hey, I’ve been looking for you for a while, I found something you might be interested in…” He reached into his bag and pulled out a strange book with an eggplant-colored cover and gold details. “This was just sitting on the reshelving cart but it doesn’t look like it belongs in the lifairy.”

She took the book and flipped it open. “The History of True Hearts Day?” She began thumbing through pages slowly. “Oh wow… This does look Hexciting!”

Dexter smiled at her. He was so dreamy… Cupid shook herself out of her stupor. She had a creeping suspicion she knew where this book came from… And why it had ended up in her possession. But she kept those thoughts to herself as she flipped through the book, eyes sparkling.

“Yeah, I tried looking for the tree it talks about but I couldn’t find it anywhere.” Dexter pointed to an old map in the back of the book. “See, it looks like it’s supposed to be back in the enchanted forest but I walked around there for hours yesterday and I couldn’t find any sign of it.”

“...I’ll go look for it myself, but I think I know what happened.” Cupid smiled at him. “Thank you so much Dexxie! You’re the greatest!”

* * *

When Cupid arrived at the marked place on the map, she began scouring the empty glade, on her hands and knees in the grass. There had to be some sign of what once was- right? She searched for hours, until the sun was nearly across the horizon before giving up, laying in the grass and staring at the shifting colors of the sky.

“How can a whole tree just disappear completely?” She whispered to herself.

“They don’t.” a voice said softly from the shadows.

Cupid sat up, glancing back to see a girl she both recognized, and didn’t. “Where did you come from?”

“I think you know the answer to that, Miss Cupid. The girl’s glasses flashed briefly in the fading light. “After all, you’ve met my associate already.”

“...You’re the Witch the shadow was talking about, aren't you?” Cupid stood, cautious in her movements. “...The one doing a favor for another storyteller?”

The girl nodded slowly. “In this world I have taken the name Angie, as my actual name may reveal my presence to Storyteller Grimm before I am ready to do so. I’m sure you can empathize.”

“What happened to the Tree? It’s supposed to be right here in this grove.” Cupid opened the book again to the map. “I know it’s not the right season but I want to see it for myself.”

“Milton Grimm had it uprooted and burned well over a century ago. Then he made sure that no traces of it could be found. He tried to destroy that book but it… Seemed to slip out of his hands.” The Witch smiled a hollow smile. “The Heart Tree is no longer, but… There could be a way to revive the tradition in secret, if you are so inclined.”

“Please, tell me everything you know.” Cupid held the book to her chest. Why would Headmaster Grimm go so far to destroy the holiday spellebrating True Love?

Angie pulled something small out of her pocket. A pink, heart-shaped seed pod no bigger than a walnut. “This is the last seed of the Heart Tree. If you plant it, the tree will be reborn. It will grow stronger as more love blossoms around it. Take care,  Chariclo Arganthone Cupid.”

In a blink, the girl in the red dress was gone, and Cupid was holding the seed. She clenched it to her chest. Looks like it was time to hold a festival.

* * *

The magical aura could be felt from clear across the castleteria that morning. Oppressive, steaming heat radiating out from Raven’s body as she stomped her way into the hall, scanning the divided crowd for her target.

After the food fight, there was a noticeable separation in the students. On one side of the space were the Royal students, closing ranks against the ‘Rebels’ who threatened their happily ever afters. 

Raven spotted her- Blondie wasn’t even paying attention as the Royal students parted around them both. She looked up from her MirrorPad just in time to be spun around and grabbed by the front of her blue dress.

“BLONDIE LOCKES WHAT IN ALL OF EVER AFTER WERE YOU THINKING?” Raven’s voice boomed as the violet flames of her magic grew around them both. “DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU’VE DONE?”

Blondie whimpered softly, trying to pull away but unable to break Raven’s grasp. “I… I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Oh really? Well then let me REMIND YOU!” Raven pulled her in tighter. “You HUMILIATED Apple in front of the whole school last night! You’re a nosy sneak who can’t even keep herself from vomiting up every little thing she hears! THIS IS WHY NOBODY LIKES YOU!”

The silence following her declaration was louder than her shouts. All eyes were now on the blonde, who was shaking in Raven’s grasp.

“You heard me! All you do is blab everyone’s secrets on your shitty little show that nobody actually likes! Why do you think nobody invites you to their parties? Because nobody wants to see their own dirt spread out for everyone else to see the next day! You’re a busybody little brat and you’re not even a real freaking princess! So stop trying to tell everyone that you are!” She shoved blondie back into the table and stomped off to the other side of the room.

Nobody made a sound for what seemed like an eternity. Someone finally coughed, and the spell was broken. The Royal students began to return to their breakfasts- every last one of them ignoring Blondie as she sat there, alone, shaking, and beginning to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for Dexter's bad poetry, I'm a terrible poet myself and kind of made it up on the fly.


End file.
